My Life Now
by Dracoginnylover24
Summary: Ginny left he wizarding world after she finished Hogwarts.  Five years later you will find out what her Life is like Now.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Chapter One

She sat in the stuffy room looking at herself in the mirror, thinking how different her life should have been. She was suppose to be with 'Harry _Potter_' and living the good life. Needless to say that was far from what she had. She didn't think about it much or for that matter hardly ever. Today was different it was five years ago today that she had left home and a lot had changed. Let me begin with telling you what happened.

I walked into my childhood home after my last year of school to see the man that I thought was my one true love with another woman on his arm. I stayed there staring at him for what seemed forever. He just gave me this look like I was suppose to say nothing so, that is what I did I walked off and said nothing else to him. I asked my mom a little later how long she new that _Potter_ was with this girl and she said "Since after Christmas, get over it Ginevra." So that is just what I did, got over it. I went up to my room and thought about what had just happened, they had been pushing me away for years so….I will go away. I had a little money saved up so I packed my bag and apparated away.

I know live in the muggle London, I have a nice flat near my job 2 bedroom 1 bath nothing really great but it is not trash either. I have been working at a nice restaurant since I moved here. It is great money, good entertainment, and the people are nice. I don't really have any friends and the people that I do work for know VERY little about me, I guess you could say that I am a loner in my own right.

A few days ago the owner Michael came to me and asked if I would do a little dancing to announce the opening of his dance studio next door. They always had nice dancers there usually a man and a woman that where pro dancers, would do a few dances together and then they would dance with customers. I had filled in a few times so I was ok with the idea, it gave me something new for a change. That brings us to were I am now setting in this little stuffy room waiting on Michael to come get me.

"Ginevra are you ready yet? It is almost time." said Michael from the other side of the door.

"Yes just give me a minute." I stood there looking in the mirror for a second just making sure I looked ok. I had decided on the hunter green halter dress that flowed down about mid calf, and a pair of black high heels. My hair was a not the same as when it was when I left home. It was still a deep red but, now had strawberry blond highlights in it. I had it up in a twist with a few pieces framing my face. Just a little make up to bring out the natural look. 'As good as it is going to get' I thought to myself. "Ready" I said opening the door.

"WOW went all out tonight did we?" said Michael as he offered me his arm.

"I have to make a good impression for the studio." I said giving him a little smile while taking his offered arm.

"Thanks. So we go out dance our dance then you can rest while I make the announcement about the studio. Got it?" said Michael looking like he was just a little nervous.

"Sound fine with me, don't worry it will be ok." I said making sure that I sounded as confident as I looked.

"OK lets go!" he said giving me a big grin.

We walked onto the dance floor and the song started playing, we were dancing the Mambo a lovely dance. I loved dancing with Michael he was a excellent dancer. I felt free when I danced, it was amazing. All of the sudden I got this feeling that I was being watched and I don't mean by just the customers but, like I knew them. Soon the song was over and Michael sat me down at a near by table for a little rest while he went to make his announcement.

"Good Afternoon my name is Michael and I am glad that you could all make it. I just wanted to let you know that if you would like to learn any of the dances that you see us perform here I am opening up a Studio next door. You are welcome to sign up and we can't wait to work with you. Thank you for your time, and I hope you have a wonderful night." Michael gave them his biggest smile and went to the bar to check on things.

I had been dancing for about 30 minutes when it was time for a break. A lot of the guys that I danced with were really good dancers most of them were nice. There were a few of them you could tell were tipsy from the wine. I was just fixing to get up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"May I have the next dance?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar but, I wasn't sure. I had never ran across anyone from my past here before so, I just shrugged the feeling off. I turned around and had to stop my jaw from dropping. I stared at him for a few moments bore I replied.

"Yes sir you may" with that he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

**__**

Author note: I know that it isn't that long just wanted to see if I got any reviews on it first it has been a long time since I have wrote anything. I usually just give out the ideas. Let me know and I will post some more.

Thank you,

Dracoginnylover24


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Chapter Two

He took my hand and walked to the dance floor. When the music started playing I wanted to groan, then we started to dance. The Tango of all dances why this one, it is such a intament dance. He was a wonderful dancer very regal with his steps. By the end of the night my heart was pounding. We just stood there and stared at each other not saying anything.

"You dancing is divine, my lady." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, kind sir. You are not so bad yourself." Ginevra said as her cheeks flushed.

"You look familiar, what is your name?" The man looked at her waiting for her to answer.

All I wanted to do at this point was run I had never ran into anyone from my past before. Five years perfect and now it was all blown in one moment. There is no way she could lie about it she was not that great of a liar. Then thank Merlin for Michael he picked that moment to show up and save my hide.

"Excuse me" said Michael looking at the man, then turned to me "I need to steal you for a few minutes if that is ok."

I smiled my apologies and took Michaels arm and he walked me back to that stuffy little room which, at the moment didn't feel all that little after what just happened. "Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

" I am fine, just a little tired is all." I tried to look as confidante as I sounded. It must have worked cause he just smiled.

"Why don't you head on home you worked hard tonight."

"Thank you so much." I said as he turned and left the room. I got changed and went home. When I got there I took a shower and decided to go to bed. I tossed and turned thinking of those eyes that studied me so closely. Finally I fell into a restless sleep.

Draco walked back to his table still trying to figure out were he had seen those eyes before. 'That was odd I know I have seen those eyes somewhere before.' he thought to himself.

"Draco dear are you alright?" His mother asked him. He looked in deep thought. After a moment of him not answering her she tried again. "Draco. Are you alright?"

"Sorry mother, yes I am fine." He said with a smile.

"You danced beautifully dear. Who may I ask was your partner, did you get her name?" She had this look of mischief in her eyes that he didn't like.

"I didn't have a chance to get her name mother. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing at all darling, nothing at all." The most innocent look on her face.

Lucius leaned over to Draco and mumbled "Give up son maybe you will get lucky and she will forget by tomorrow."

"Lucius you know it is not nice to mumble at the table you should be ashamed." Narcissa said.

"So sorry love, wont happen again." Lucius said with the most sincere look he could.

The rest of the meal went by without incident. After, Draco went back to his London Flat and the elder Malfoy's to the Manor.

Everything had changed since Ginevra left the magical world. The Weasley's didn't talk about there daughter much they either changed the subject, or said they hadn't seen her in a while. Only the ones that was close to the family knew what happened but, no one said anything. No matter what they thought. They had there own life's now and were doing just fine. The Malfoy's were cleared of all accusations and were back in good standing in the wizarding. Lucius worked in the top of the Ministry all good of course. Draco lived and worked in muggle London as a real estate agent one of the best to boot. They even managed to become civil with the Weasley's, they didn't go out of there way to speak to them but, civil all the same.

"Mrs. Malfoy…..are you there?" A voice shouted from the fire place.

"Right here, there is no need to shout."

"OH so sorry do you mind if I come through?"

"Yes of course dear come on."

"He finally did it last night. It was so amazing." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"That is wonderful and about time to. Did he ask your father before?" Narcissa wanted to know it all!

"Yes he did he said that he was so nervous even though him and father get along so well."

"Well, when should we start planning this wedding Pansy?"

"We have decided that we should do it in September that only gives us 4 months. I am going to have Daphne, Hermione, and Padma stand up with me. Blaise said that he is going to have Draco, Vince, and Greg with him. I was thinking that we might want to get together and have a refreshers course in dancing sometime before the wedding you know how bad Vince is." Pansy was so excited she was just going on and on.

Narcissa smiled at the young lady she had waited so long for Blaise to finally ask her. "I think that will be fine dear. As a matter of fact we went to this nice restaurant last night and the owner just opened up a dance studio next to it. I think that would work out lovely, I will have Draco take me over there later this afternoon."

"Thank you so much for your help. Let me know and we will get together to make other arrangements as well." with that she excused herself and left.

Draco had just parked his truck and was walking into his building when someone called his name. When he turned to look he came face to face with his best friend Blaise. "Hey man what are you doing on this side of town?"

"Just thought I would come by and tell you that the wedding is sometime in September. I finally asked her last night and she said yes!" He was beaming like no other man had ever done this before. Draco just smiled and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations man. It is about time!"

"I have to get back going to eat dinner with her dad tonight." With that he walked away.

When Draco got into his apartment an owl was sitting on the back of a kitchen chair. "Hello Athena what does mother want this time." He chuckled as the owl hooted at him. He took the letter from Athena and Read it.

Dear Draco,

I am sure that Blaise has gotten in touch with you by know. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me dropping in and you taking me to that dance studio. Pansy thinks that it would be nice for the wedding party to have a refresher course in all the major dancing. As she put it to me we all know how Vince needs it. Let me know as soon as you can.

Love,

Mother

Draco just shook his head his mother was never one to waste time when planning any kind of function. Good thing he got off early today. He grabbed a pen and wrote to tell his mother he would love to take her and then gave it to the owl to take away. He went about making sure that everything was still nice and tidy, couldn't have his mother sending all kinds of house elf's here picking up his things. When his mother finally showed up they were on there way.

Ginevra had been on her feet since early to help get everything in the Restaurant prepped and even popped into the studio a few times to help out there. By 5:00 that evening it was finally time for her to go home. As she changed into her regular clothes she thought about how the Studios first day had been they had quite a few people to show up and ask the normal question how much, how long, what kinds of dances. She was proud of Michael this had been a great idea and it was working out great for him. Once she was done she told everyone good bye and left out the back. When she got to her SUV she looked up and notice two people walking into the dance studio and was quite shocked by it. Draco and what looked to be Narcissa Malfoy walking in. 'Wonder what he is there for he is a great dancer….oh well' she thought to herself. Got in her car and decided to go home eat and relax she deserved it.

"Welcome is there something I can help you with today?" asked Julie, she was one of the professional dancers that just happened to be working the counter at the time.

"Yes may I speak with the owner please" Narcissa asked with a kind smile for the girl.

"Just give me one moment, please." She walked into a office across the room and in a moment came back out with the Michael in tow.

"Yes what can I help you with today" asked Michael with that award winning grin of his.

"I am helping plan a wedding and was wondering if there was anyway that you could take my group on for a privet refresher course. They all know the basics but, there are a few that will need to get familiar with the dances again."

"I am sure that we could do that without a problem." said Michael

"I do have one request though. The girl at the restaurant that danced last night I would like her to help the group. She was a excellent dancer and I think she will work just fine." Narcissa gave him a look that told him it was final.

"I can see what I can do she is not one of my professional dancers so it might take a little to talk her into doing this. There will also be a male professional to if that is ok" Michael recognized the man from last night and wondered if them asking for Ginevra wasn't just because she could dance. He didn't ask any questions though.

"That is fine tell her that money is no option. I think she will do fine indeed."

"Ok I will talk with her and then get everything in order and then get back in touch with you to set up a time. Is there anything else?"

"No that is all thank you. Draco can you give the man your number and then we will be on our way." said Narcissa

"Sure." said Draco and with that he gave the man his card and they left the studio.

**__**

Author Note: I have had a lot of people read this story and not one review. I am a little hurt by that. Oh well, if I don't get any reviews I will just stop writing. A really good friend, almost like my daughter told me to write it just for her to read so this goes out to you Laura. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for the people that have read it.

Thank you,

Dracoginnylover24


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Chapter Three

Ginevra woke up on her day off to the most annoying sound ever. 'What is that noise' she thought as she started to hunt for the source. She finally found it on the coffee table and was shocked that it was her mobile going off. 'Who is calling me this early on my day off'. When she flipped the phone open she noticed that she had 4 missed calls all within the last 30 minutes. It was Michael's cell phone number, shaking her head she put the phone down and went to make coffee. There was that noise again, she went and picked it up this time. "What do you want it is my day off."

"Sorry Ginevra, I was wondering if you would like to cut back some of your hours at the restaurant to work at the studio for a little while?" asked Michael "I had a group come in that just needs to refresh there dancing and they saw you the other night and thought that you would be perfect."

"I am not a professional dancer Michael. I wouldn't know how to teach them anything." I was really confused by this point. Who would want me to give them a refresher course I wasn't that good.

"You are a great dancer and they see it just like I do. You just don't want to admit it. There would be more money, and more time away from the restaurant." He was trying every angle on this one. She could be so hard headed sometimes.

"I guess so, will there be a professional working with us or just me?"

"Anthony will be dancing with you. I was going to fax them the final information as soon as you said yes. I can e-mail u the final if they get back to me today." Michael said trying to get off the phone before she changed her mind.

"I will be there just send me the information. I am going to go and have coffee know so.., STOP CALLING ME" She growled the last part to him.

"Ok, have a nice day Ginevra talk to you later." and with that he finally hung up the phone.

After she got off the phone she did her normal routine you know drink coffee, eat some toast, clean up, and finally decide what to wear. She got her a pair of boot cut jeans and green light weight long sleeved shirt. She jumped in the shower and then got ready. She put on just a little make up and pinned the front of her hair back so that it was free on the sides and free flowing down half her back. She got all her things together and left the house to go shopping for her household items.

Once she was home she was putting everything away when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming" she yelled from the kitchen. She was surprised to see Julie standing there. "Hey girl what are you doing out and about? I thought you had to work?" Ginevra asked.

"No Michael told me I could go home. Today is slow at the studio, he is busy making the arrangements for the weeding party group that you are going to be refreshing. I was shocked to hear that you had actually agreed." said Julie walking into the kitchen and watching as Ginevra put everything up.

"You know I am to, I think the only reason I did was lack of caffeine. Michael did that on purpose. He knows what I am like without a cup of coffee in me. But, it is over now. Do you know anything about this group at all?" Julie was one of the only person that she really talked to out side of work. They would go out and have dinner or go shopping what ever they wanted. Julie never pried if Ginevra dropped a subject she would go to the next.

"No all I know is that it is a group of between 3 and 10 at a time. You are going to have your work cut out for you. Anthony is excited can't wait to get started. You are going to have some night and weekend sessions so that everyone can get what they need to know down." said Julie looking at her with sympathy.

"As long as he cuts the hours at the restaurant then I will be fine." Ginevra said.

"You will be lucky to have any time there. Michael was talking to the manager over there and said that he might remove you to work with this group. So do you want to go to this club down the street, they have music, serve dinner, and all that good stuff? Get your mind off of this new gig of yours." asked Julie with a look of 'Please don't say no or I will be so bored by myself'

"Sure. But there is still a few hours before dinner what do we do tell then?" asked Ginevra

"How about we go shopping. Get us some clothes to wear out tonight?"

"Sure your car or mine?"

"Yours lets go."

Draco was having a great day. He had just closed on one of the biggest properties he had. He called Blaise and asked if he wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate on him of course. Blaise said yes and Draco told him to ask Vince and Greg if they wanted to go to. They were going to meet at the club at 7:00 that evening. He went home got ready and was on his way to meet the guys.

"Hey Draco, Blaise told us about the sale. Congratulations!" said Vince while shaking Draco's hand.

"Thanks Vince, I didn't think it would happen that fast. It was amazing." said Draco with a big smile.

"So what about we have a few drinks first, you know to celebrate." said Greg.

"You look great G. You are going to have guys falling at your feet." Julie said giving her a wink.

"Sure I will better go get me a stick." Ginevra said laughing "You don't look so bad yourself you know!"

"Well, lets get going." and with that the girls started walking down the street to the club.

Ginevra was in a pair of black hip huggers a purple spaghetti top with a white button up shirt over it but not buttoned. Julie was wearing a blue pair of jeans with a red tee shirt.

When they got there most of the people were drinking, sitting and chatting, or dancing. "How about we get something to drink and then hit the dance floor?" asked Ginevra

"Sounds good to me."

They got there drink and sat and sipped at it, a guy came and asked Julie to dance and Ginevra nodded her approval. She sat there finishing up her drink when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Want to have a dance?" Ginevra looked up and seen a nice looking guy dark hair and brown eyes. She accepted and they went to the dance floor. They danced 2 dances and a guy cut in. Ginevra noticed him immediately. She just went on dancing like she had no idea. Finally the dance was over and he asked her if she wanted to join him for dinner. "I am sorry I am here with a friend but, thank you for asking." she smiled at him and walked off.

"G who was the hottie? He is still checking you out." asked Julie

Ginevra just shook her head. "I have no idea, he asked me to have dinner with him but, I told him no. I didn't want to leave you to eat alone and I noticed that he was here with friends." Julie just shook her head. Ginevra always shocked her when they went out. They danced for another hour then ate and walked back to Ginevra's house.

"I am going to head home. I will call you in the morning and ask about the gig, k?" Julie asked.

"Sure talk to you then." with that she went inside and got ready for bed.

"Draco who was the girl? She was a catch." Greg asked.

"Greg better not let Padma hear you talking like that she might just hex you for thinking that." said Blaise with a serious look. They all knew that she was touchy with the hexing.

"I can look just no touch!" Greg defended.

"I have no idea who she is, she was at the restaurant that my parents and I went to the other night and she didn't tell me her name. Tonight I ask her to eat dinner with me and she said no she was with a friend. I am at a stand still for now." he sounded so down about it.

"You will catch her, you are a Malfoy and you always get what you want, one way or another." Vince said with a mischief look in his eyes. They had known Draco long enough to know that he wouldn't give up.

Draco just shook his head and went on eating his dinner. He was determined to get to know this girl and find out what it was about her. After eating they all headed there separate ways.

Ginevra walked into her little study in her flat and logged onto the internet to check her e-mail. Sure enough there was one from Michael.

Ginevra,

Hey, I need you to come in to the studio at around 10:00 in the morning. You and Anthony have a meeting with the Lady planning the weeding. Hope you had a wonderful day, see you tomorrow.

Michael

Ginevra sent him a reply letting him know that she would be there and then went to bed.

Ginevra woke up the next morning and called Julie to let her know that she had to go in at 10:00 that morning for a meeting and would talk ot her later. When she got dressed she was on her way.

"Morning Anthony how are you this morning?" Ginevra asked

"I am good how about you G?" asked Anthony, he was a good looking Italian guy. That should explain it all.

"Wonderful, I guess we will be meeting her in the conference room lets get in there." she said with a smile, turning she walked off and he followed.

When they arrived the lady was already sitting there. "Hello my name is Ginevra and this is Anthony so sorry to keep you waiting." said Ginevra

"Oh I just got here a moment ago. I haven't been waiting long." Narcissa said with a smile to the lovely girl. She could see this girl and Draco together with no problem.

"Well, first thing first what dance would you like to start with?" asked Anthony

"I think we should start off with a simple waltz. Most of the people that will attend these meetings are already able to dance they just need to refresh on it. Then we do have a few I am not sure about and one that just really has 2 left feet. I can have all of them here tonight if that is ok with you or we can split it up." said Narcissa very business like.

"How about we do the bride, groom, maid of honor, and the best man tonight. And then day after tomorrow that will be Thursday the other 4 in the party, then on Saturday you can bring in the whole group." asked Anthony trying to make it easy on Ginevra. It was her first session.

"That would do just fine. What time should we meet here? I would also like to come to most of them just to see how they are doing, if that is ok." asked Narcissa.

"How about 7:30 tonight that way everyone should be free. I think it would be a lovely idea for you to come you can let us know if we are doing our job right." said Anthony

"I will let them know and we will be here, and I am sure you will do an excellent job nothing to worry about. I will be on my way thank you for meeting with me." with that said Narcissa was on her way out the door.

"Is there a dressing room with dresses in it or do I need to go back to the house to get something?" Ginevra asked.

"There should be plenty back there for you to choose from. Want to go eat lunch and the practice with me? Then you can watch one of the classes that we have for today." Anthony asked.

"Sure that sounds fine."

They spent the rest of the day eating dancing and eating again. Before she new it, it was time for her to take a shower and get changed for there meeting.

Narcissa had already told Draco what time they needed to be there and he said that was fine. The plan was for Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne to meet them at Draco's flat. Narcissa threw the powder into the fire and called for Pansy.

"Yes Narcissa?" asked Pansy

"Can you come through dear I have news about the dancing and we need to pick colors so we can decide on the invitations."

"Sure I will be right over just give me a second." with that Pansy went and got her magazine she had been looking at and popped over to the manor.

When Pansy arrived she went over and sat at the table that Narcissa was at. "You will be proud of me I have picked the dresses and colors already." said Pansy with a air of confidence.

"That is wonderful dear what color have you decided on and I will write it down for the invitations?"

"The colors of the wedding are Teal, silver, and black. Here are the dress I have picked for me." she said pointing to the one magazine and then pointing to the other. "This is the one for the girls"

"They are beautiful dear. We will get the invitations white with teal writing and silver boarder. I will ask my designer about the dresses and get a measuring appointment for the girls for this weekend." said Narcissa while writing it all down.

"That will be great. So now that we have all that settled what about the dancing?" asked Pansy

"We will be meeting at Draco's flat. Tonight it is just Daphne, Draco, You, and Blaise. I figured we could meet at Draco's then go to dinner and then to the studio." said Narcissa

"Works for me I will let Daphne know. I will see you tonight Narcissa." with that she flooed out.

Narcissa, Lucius, Daphne, Blaise, and Pansy all meet at Draco's at 5:00 that afternoon. They left to go have dinner and at 7:15 walked over to the studio. When they walked in they all took a seat and waited for the dancers to show up.

"Anthony they will be here any minute are you ready yet. They talk about women taking to long. Bloody Men and there primping." by the time she finished her rant she was standing in the dance room and she was blushing. "I am so sorry I didn't hear you come in." Well, she wasn't nervous before but, when she seen the people standing there in front of her she was speechless and her heart was racing. "I'll be right with you." She walked over and knocked on Anthony's door and he opened it up.

"I am ready so sorry to keep her highness waiting. You ok there G you look a little flush." he sounded so concerned for her.

"I am fine lets get this over with." Anthony nodded and they walked on out.

"Sorry about that. Most people never get here early."

"That is fine. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa I believe that you have already meet." said Lucius giving out the introductions. "This is the bride and groom to be Pansy and Blaise. This is my son Draco he is the best man and this is the maid of honor Daphne."

"Nice to meet all of you my name is Anthony and this is my dance partner for the evening Ginevra." he said pulling G closer to the group. "I will go set up the music and we will get started."

"Thank you." said Lucius him and Narcissa went and sat down in the chairs to watch the progress.

"Isn't she beautiful Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband for his opinion.

"That she is there is something about her that is familiar though." Lucius commented. The girl had not looked him in the eye since they had walked in and that bothered him a little.

"She does now that you mention it." said his wife.

The music started and the four started dancing so that the pro's could see how they were doing. Daphne messed a little but was pretty good a little practice and she would be fine. Pansy and Blaise danced wonderfully and Draco well, he was dancing with Daphne so we weren't sure. Anthony decided to have Blaise and Pansy continue and he would take Daphne to the corner and she would take Draco. She agreed it was for the best.

"So I finally get to know your name." commented Draco after a moment of dancing. It must have been Daphne because he was doing a wonderful job just like the night that they Tangoed.

"It seems that you do. Does that help you in your problem of me looking familiar to you?" asked Ginevra

"Actually not really. Would you like to go out for coffee when we leave from here? There is a nice coffee shop down the street from here?" he looked so hopeful.

"I am sure that would be fine. This lesson wont take long you all have this dance down. I don't know why you are even here."

"They don't want to fall on there faces the day of the wedding. You have not meet the rest of the party you will understand then." he chuckled at the thought of Vince dancing with this girl.

"Understandable I guess. Let me go talk to Anthony and see what he has to say." they had been dancing for about 40 minutes now and it was getting a little boring dancing to the same thing.

"Anthony may I talk to you?" asked Ginevra when she reached him.

"Yeah what do you need G?"

"Just wondering if you think this needs to go on any longer it has been 40 minutes, and I am starting to get bored you think everyone has it?" she asked hopeful

"Sure go get changed and you can head out. I will talk to Mr. Malfoy."

Ginevra let Draco know that she was getting changed and then they could go.

**__**

Author note: Well, it was a little longer. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. If you go to my author page I will also put the links in for the dresses that I picked. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get this posted.

Thank you,

Dracoginnylover24


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Chapter Four

Everyone left and Ginevra locked the building. "Where did you want to get coffee at? I can meet you there." asked Ginevra

"Lets meet at Starbucks, is that ok?" Draco was just happy that she agreed he really hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

"That sounds great, see you there." she started to walk off when she felt him take her wrist.

"You are going to meet me there aren't you? This isn't when you say you will meet me and never show up." He looked like he was afraid to let her go.

"I will meet you there Draco. You can follow me if you like." All she could do was smile at him. He was cute when he was worried about being rejected.

"I think I just might have to do that. You seem to have the best luck when it comes to getting out of things." He grinned at her.

Ginevra laughed and then went to her vehicle and drove off.

When they pulled up to Starbucks and got out she looked at him and smiled. "See I came straight here!"

"Thank the gods. Lets go get some coffee and have us a chat." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. When she went to grab the handle he cleared his throat "Allow me". She was shocked but didn't show it.

"Thank you." she smiled up at him.

"What kind of coffee do you want Ginevra? I will order and you can find us a seat." he offered

"Lets see um how about a Mocha Frappuccino."

"Ok I will go get that and meet you in a minute." he walked up to the counter while Ginevra went to find a seat. She finally found a nice quiet corner and sat down. After a couple of Minutes Draco joined her.

"Here you go ma'am enjoy." he just sat there smiling at her.

"Thank you for the coffee what kind did you get?" Ginevra asked him eyeing the coffee in his hand.

"I got a triple Caramel Frappuccino. Want to try it?" he asked putting the straw to her lips.

She took the straw between her lips and took a sip of it. "That wasn't to bad but, I think I will stick with this one. You ok Draco?"

Her drinking from his straw stirred something up inside of him that he wasn't expecting. "Um…Uh…yeah everything is fine." Did he just hesitate Malfoys never hesitated on anything. What was this girl doing to him.

"Ok if you say so. Well, you know what I do for work what about you?" She was trying to get a conversation started he just seemed to be searching for something.

"I work in real estate. As a matter of fact when I ran into you the other night at the club I had just sold a really big property that I hadn't, had for long." He was just boasting now.

"Congratulations. So why did you want to have coffee?" She just had to know what he was thinking.

"Is it a crime to want to have coffee with a beautiful lady?"

"No it isn't. I am sorry."

"Hey nothing to worry about."

They sat there and talked for about an hour when Ginevra said that she better head home. Draco agreed even though he didn't want to let her go.

"I guess I will see you Saturday at noon?" Ginevra asked

"Yes I will be there and good luck with Thursdays group." He had this look like I better take his threat seriously.

"I will 'Goodnight Draco."

"Good Night Ginevra."

When she got home she got on her computer and sent Michael a e-mail.

Michael,

Everything went well, Mrs. Malfoy seemed very pleased with tonight's session. I need to know what time I need to be at work tomorrow. You never sent me my schedule. Will talk to you later.

Good Night,

Ginevra

She went and showered and got into her night clothes. She heard her computer _DING _letting her know that she had a e-mail. She walked over and it was from Michael.

Ginevra,

You don't work at the restaurant anymore. Don't freak! You are going to be working at the Studio now. That is if it is ok. You will be able to have a flexible schedule and not as many hours with more pay. So girl what do u think are you up for it? If so I will see you at 10:00 in the morning.

Michael

She just sat there speechless for a few minutes, all the sudden she jumped up and started doing her a little jig. 'I am sooooo happy. Oh I need to call Julie'. She picked up her phone and called Julie.

"Hello" Julie said from the other line

"Hey girl guess what. I am going to be working with you at the studio." She was so excited she couldn't even think straight.

"That is so great!" Julie said "What will you be doing?"

"I am not really sure yet I have to be there at 10:00 in the morning. Oh and tonight went great the 4 that was there were really good one of the girls just needed a little reminder other then that it all went smooth. You will never guess who the best man was."

"Mr.Hottie!" she sounded so excited.

"You always guess!" Ginevra pouted.

"So how did things go did he talk to you?"

"Yes we danced together and he took me out for coffee we sat and talked for about a hour about a little bit of everything. It was really nice."

"You are so falling for this guy." Julie said sounding smug.

"I don't think we will ever be more then friends."

"Why is that G, you have a very attractive guy pinning after you, go for it." Julie felt like going over there and banging Ginevra's head into the wall to knock some since into her.

"There is more to it. I will just wait and see what happens. I am going to bed Good Night Julie." Ginevra was hopping she would drop it.

"See you tomorrow Girl." Good Julie never let her down.

**__**

(AN: Skipping to Thursday thought you might be a little impatient!!)

Draco was setting in his office when his secretary buzzed him. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Hey Blaise what are you doing here?" Draco asked standing to shake his friends hand.

"Just wondering how things went with Miss. Ginevra last night after we all left."

"It went really well, we went for coffee and talked for a while. Are you going to go to the Studio tonight to see her or are you going to wait tell Saturday?" Asked Blaise

"I have been thinking about it I really want to see how she works with Vince. I kind of feel sorry for her." Said Draco with a mischievous smile on is face.

"Well, Pansy is very set on us going as she puts it 'It is our wedding shouldn't we see how bad they are' I think she is loosing it slowly."

"Then I guess I will meet ya'll there. I might stop by early and see if she wants to go to dinner before hand."

"Sounds like a good idea have her back by 7:00 though. C ya Man." Blaise said as he walked out of the office shutting the door behind him.

Draco finished up all of his work and left the office. He went back to his house and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black polo shirt. When he was done he headed out of the apartment determined to take Ginevra to dinner.

"May I help you sir?" Julie asked as 'Mr. Hottie' came walking up to the counter.

"Yes ma'am is Ginevra in?" Draco asked politely

"Yes she is let me go get her and none of that ma'am stuff my name is Julie. I will be right back with her." Julie wanted to run from the room.

"Ginevra were are you!" She hissed walking down the hall

"Right here Julie just getting changed." Ginevra said sticking her head out the door.

"Well, make it fast Mr. Hottie is here. He wants to see you."

"Julie his name is Draco. Tell him I will be out in a moment." Ginevra said going back into the room.

"Will do!" said Julie all but running back to the main room.

"She is on her way, just have a seat."

"Thank you." said Draco

"Not a problem."

After about 10 minutes of waiting Ginevra finally walked into the room she was so beautiful she had on a plain black dress and black flats. There was just something about her. Her hair was down in waves it was wonderful.

"Hello Draco, how are you doing today." she asked with a smile.

"I am doing fine, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner before your session tonight." Draco asked.

"That would be great, is what I am wearing ok?" Ginevra asked spinning around a bit for his inspection.

Draco wanted to grab her and hold her to him so bad. "It is wonderful, wasn't planning on going anywhere to fancy just to seat and eat."

"Ok then I am ready when you are."

She got her purse they got to Draco's truck and again he came to her door and opened it for her. 'This is nice, I could get use to it' she thought to herself. She gave him a smile and they drive off. After about 10 minutes of driving they stopped at this little restaurant.

"I hope this is ok they have the best food." Draco said helping her out of the truck not letting go of her hand they walked inside.

"I am sure it is fine."

They ordered there food and was waiting when Ginevra broke the silence. "How bad are my feet going to hurt tomorrow?"

Draco couldn't help it he laughed out loud at that. Ginevra was shocked she had never seen him like this before and it was so nice.

"Ginevra that was so funny, at least I know that you have taken my warnings to heart!"

"I guess that means that I will have to take tomorrow off to soak my feet then."

"You might need to just hope that Vince has been practicing."

'Vince….Vince….I have heard that before…….Vincent Crabbe I wonder who else is in the wedding party, oh well I will see when they get there.' Ginevra thought to herself.

"Yes I might need to."

There food came and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they got done eating it was time to head back to the Studio.

When they got there Draco got out and opened the door for her again, she couldn't take it anymore. "You know you can spoil a girl with that. Not many men do that anymore."

"It is the way I was brought up to always be a gentleman. I might not have always been but I have changed a lot since I was younger. Plus you talk to my mother if she new I was anything but a gentleman I would be in for it for sure!" said Draco with that customary smirk of his in place.

That was the Draco she remembered right there. She smiled at him and asked. "Are you coming in to see how bad my feet do get tortured or are you leaving me?"

"I was planning on staying if that was ok."

"Well, lets get inside."

When they walked in there Anthony was already there talking to some of the wedding party. "Sorry I was a little late Anthony."

"No worries they were just early…again." he said with a smile on his face.

"Ok so who do we have here?"

Once again Mr. Malfoy stood up. "Miss. Ginevra this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, I think you know everyone else. We are missing 2 others they should be here soon though."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" she noticed that they kept looking at her and Draco oddly. 'Wonder if they figured out who I am yet.' she thought to herself.

"Here they are now. Ginevra this is Padma Patail and Mr. And Mrs. Snape." Lucius said with that Ginevra turned around eyes wide.

"GINNY………………….is that you" Hermione said whispering the last part.

**__**

Author Note: I did it 2 chapters in one day. I hope everything is ok Julie I tried the checking as I go…lol! I am not sure if I spelled Padma's last name right if I didn't I am so sorry let me know.

Thank you

Dracoginnylover24


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Chapter Five

Ginevra just stood there in shock she didn't know what to say. Her past had just crashed right into her and was going into over drive. "Hello Hermione, how are you doing? Padma good to see you again."

Draco just stood there in shock 'Ginny….WEASLEY. I wasn't expecting that but, that explains why she looked so familiar to me.' Everyone just stood there a little in awe for a while and finally Mr. Malfoy spoke up. "Why don't we go ahead to the dance room and leave these lady's to talk for a minute. I am sure Ginevra can get them to the dance room in a few minutes." Everyone started walking but Draco, Lucius grabbed him by the arm and in a low growled told him "You will get your chance to talk to her."

When the room cleared Hermione was the first to speak. "So is this were you have been all these years?"

"Yes after I packed and left I was hired at the restaurant within that week. Been here ever since. So, you are married to Severus then are you? I have to admit I didn't see that happening. How did that happen?"

"After you left I asked Ron what had happened and he explained that Harry was seeing someone else and you couldn't get over it. Ginny, I read the letters you sent to me and that didn't sound like a girl that wasn't ready to let go that is just not the person that you are. I finally got the truth out of Mrs. Weasley and she wasn't at all saddened by the fact that you had left. I was so mad at Harry for what he had done and the way that the Weasley's had treated you, that I decided to take professor McGonnagall's offer and take on transfiguration at Hogwarts. Severus was surprisingly very nice to me after I explained why I finally took the job. I think he is hiding something from me there, anyway as time passed we got closer and now we have been married for 2 years." Ginny was just trying to take all this in Hermione had left Ron and Harry because of the way that she had been treated! "Why didn't you ever try to write to me?" Hermione asked sounding so sad.

"I didn't know if you would want to hear from me after me running out on the family like I did. They all have Harry and that is all they have ever wanted. So I left him there with them. I don't want to see any of them again. I know why Severus was so nice to you after that, you opened your eyes. He was a great help to me through out school after my first year. He was proud that you stood up to my family for me over your best friends. Severus is really a deep person when you get to know him, which I am sure you know by now. Thank you so much for sticking by me." She reached out and gave Hermione a big hug, and whispered to her. "I am sorry Hermione if I had known I would have wrote to you. Now I have missed five years with you. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven Ginny I don't blame you for moving away. Looks like you are doing good for yourself." Hermione said with a big smile and a pat on the back.

"Yes I have I enjoy it here there is no one that judges me. So Padma how have things been for you?" She asked turning to the other girl in the room that had stayed so silent.

"Nothing much really just working and hanging out with me boyfriend waiting to see if he ever gets the nerve to actually ask me to marry him." She said laughing and giving Ginny a hug.

"Who is your boyfriend?" asked Ginny

"Gregory Goyle"

"Well, everything has changed hasn't it? How about we meet for dinner tomorrow night and ya'll can tell me the things that I have missed?"

The other two girl agreed that they would meet Ginny at the restaurant next door the next afternoon. " well, if I don't get in there I am going to have no job, to worry about." She smiled and showed the girls the way to the dance room.

**__**

"DGDGDGDGDGBPBPBPBPSHSHSHSHSHLNLNLNLNLNGPGPGPGPGPVDVDVDVDVD"

When the girls walked into the room everyone was dancing and all seemed to be going well, except Vince was setting and watching everyone else dance. Ginny walked up to him "Vince wasn't it?"

"Yes Miss. Weasley." he said looking at her wondering what she wanted.

"If I may be so bold why are you setting here and not dancing. This is your night you can always take one of the ladies away from Draco of Blaise?"

"I can not dance, no one is brave enough to dance with me and my two left feet." He said looking at the floor. He sounded so unsure of himself.

Ginny held her hand out to him and he looked up at her like she was nuts. "Well, it is a good thing I was in Gryffindor then isn't it. Plus it is my job to teach you, so if you would be so kind to lead me to the floor Mr. Crabbe?" she asked in most definite way leaving him no way of arguing with her.

He took her hand and lead her to the floor where she proceeded in taking it slow and showing him everything. In about 40 minutes he had it down and she asked Hermione to come and dance with him so she could watch. Hermione is the one that he would be paired with at the wedding anyway. They danced and Ginny tried her best to keep her eyes on them but, they would stray to Draco which was refusing to look at her. Finally it was time to go and by the time she had all her stuff together everyone was gone. She just took a deep breath and locked up.

When she got home she got on her computer to give Michael a personal update on tonight.

Michael,

I just wanted to let you know that everything went ok tonight. Anthony ran the class for like 15 minutes without me though. I hope that doesn't upset you I had a little set back. I was wondering if you could call Mrs. Malfoy and ask her if she could meet me before Saturday so that I can apologies for this personally? I will talk to you later Michael.

Good Night,

Ginevra

After checking all her mail and getting changed she headed to bed. Wondering if she was ever going to get to talk to Draco again.

**__**

"DGDGDGDGDGBPBPBPBPSHSHSHSHSHLNLNLNLNLNGPGPGPGPGPVDVDVDVDVD"

When she got to work the next morning Michael called her into his office. "I was just fixing to run next door I am glad I caught you. Last night was fine and I got in touch with Mrs. Malfoy and she said that she can meet you in the park at lunch time. If that is ok with you then I can give her a call back and let her know you will be there."

"If you are giving me longer then a hour lunch it takes 30 minutes just to get there. And it is already 15 after 10 now." Ginny didn't know how he was figuring that, that would work at all.

"Well, I think that it is time for a day off for you anyway just do me a favor on your way to the park drop the clothes in the laundry bag off at the cleaners and tell them that I will pick them up tomorrow. Will that work?" He looked almost desperate.

"Sure not a problem tell her I will meet her at the park at 12:00 at the benches near the lake." With that Ginny went and got the laundry bag and was out the door.

**__**

"DGDGDGDGDGBPBPBPBPSHSHSHSHSHLNLNLNLNLNGPGPGPGPGPVDVDVDVDVD"

When Ginny arrived at the park Mrs. Malfoy was already there. "I am sorry for not being here when you got here you just seem to always be early. I will have to be quicker next time." she said smiling at the older woman. Narcissa was a very beautiful woman and didn't look old at all only _looked_ to be in her mid 30's.

The older lady just smiled at her. "I am sorry dear Draco wanted to show his father something on his lunch hour so we were already in the area. I am not always early it just seems that you catch me that way. Your boss said that you wanted to talk to me?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes I wanted to apologies for a few things, one for interrupting the meeting last night I should have done that on my time and not on yours. The second is knowing who you were and not telling you more about myself. I wasn't hiding it from you I was hiding it from everyone. They all know me as Ginevra Weasley but, I have told them over the years it is just Ginevra. I have been away from my family and do not wish to have anything to do with that part of my life at the moment. So I hope that you can forgive me and we can finish the dance lessons with out problems." Ginevra explained hoping that everything would work out in the end.

"Ginevra dear, you have nothing to worry about. It was a shock to you and for that matter me to. Your family must have done something pretty bad for you just to leave like that and you are more then welcome to talk to me when ever you like. I didn't hire you to find out who you were. I hired you because you dance wonderfully. Well, I must admit I also wanted you to be with Draco, just to see what happened between the two of you. You make a wonderful looking couple if I don't say so myself." said Narcissa with a knowing look.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I-" she was cut off by Narcissa holding her hand up and shaking her head.

"No it is Narcissa none of that formal stuff, go on."

"Sorry, Narcissa I believe I have messed that all up. After the meeting I went to get changed, when I came back Draco was gone. He usually tries to talk to me as much as he can. You can forget about me and him right now that is officially over." Ginny said hanging her head. She felt like she wanted to cry and didn't understand why. 'Could it be that I have fallen for him in such a short time?' she thought to herself.

"You have done nothing of the sort. You should have seen him today he looked…lost. He cares for you and is just in shock with what he found out. He wanted to know who you were so badly. He just wasn't expecting that, give him some time dear he will come around. They should be back any minute, You are welcome to stay and see if he talks to you." Hoping Ginevra got the hint to stick around.

"I will stay tell I see them coming and then I will leave. Give him time to think about everything." said Ginny. For the next 15 minutes her and Narcissa talked about things that had happened in the wizarding world since she has left. Ginny was shocked to find out that things were so different. She was also glad to know that the Malfoys life's were much better now. Narcissa was a very nice lady and they hit it off very well.

**__**

"DGDGDGDGDGBPBPBPBPSHSHSHSHSHLNLNLNLNLNGPGPGPGPGPVDVDVDVDVD"

Neither of the women noticed that Draco and Lucius had pulled up they just sat there talking away. "They seem to get along well." Commented Lucius.

"Yes they do, what do you think about her father?" Draco asked him he thought highly of his fathers opinions. That didn't mean that he always followed his advise.

"She seems to be nothing like the other Weasley's she is nice, polite, and beautiful. I am sure she has one hell of a temper though cause that red hair is still there." he smiled at his son knowingly. That is how he looked and still does look at his wife. His son was in love he just didn't know it yet.

"She didn't tell me father, should I hold that against her?" Draco asked. He still couldn't get over why she didn't tell him.

"Did you ask her Draco?" He looked over and saw Draco shaking his head no. "Then how can you hold it against her? I think you should talk to her maybe send her some flowers or ask her to dinner. The decision is yours son. I think I better go and get your mother." with that he stepped out of the truck to collect his wife.

When he got to where they sat he cleared his throat to get there attention. When they looked up at him he gave them a little half bow. Ginny looked over to see Mrs. Malfoy smile at her husband and couldn't help but do the same. "I hate to break this up ladies but I believe I need to get back to work and so does Draco."

"Yes thank you for the nice chat Narcissa good day to you both." Ginny walked over to her vehicle and left.

"Did you have a nice talk dear?" Asked Lucius while walking his wife back to the truck.

"Yes, she is such a nice girl. If Draco lets her go he is not the son that we raised." Narcissa said

"I don't think we have anything to worry about he is head over heels for her."

"Do you like her Lucius? Would you be ok with his choice?" she asked knowing that he didn't really care for the Weasley's.

"If she can put things in the past then so can I, she is a very lovely girl. She will keep that boy in line for sure!" He said smiling at his wife.

**__**

"DGDGDGDGDGBPBPBPBPSHSHSHSHSHLNLNLNLNLNGPGPGPGPGPVDVDVDVDVD"

Ginny went home and took a shower and got into some nice clothes and left for her dinner date with the girl. Once she arrived she told the hostess that she wanted the quietest place they could find. Give her the other girls names and then was taken to the table. After about 10 minutes Hermione and Padma was there.

"Hey so were to start Padma how did you meet Greg?" Ginny asked getting things going

"I meet him at the hospital I work there as an assistant and his mother was there she was really sick. We talked for a few hours and he asked me out to dinner. We have been dating for almost 2 years now. He is nothing like we thought him to be in school. He is very smart and out going, Vince is the shy one, doesn't really talk unless you talk to him. Him and Daphne have been married for a year. As you can tell they didn't do any dancing at there wedding." all of the girls laughed at that.

"He is really good once you get him going in the right direction." Ginny had to defend him. "I hope that I get to talk to your husband more, get to know him. Look, I haven't asked this of you and I don't think I have to. Please don't tell my family were I am. I am much better off without all that drama." Ginny preyed that they wouldn't say anything.

"You have nothing to worry about me and Padma have talked about it and we don't agree with the way they treated you so our lips are sealed." Hermione said squeezing her hand across the table.

"Ginny if you need us for anything you let us know we are behind out 100." Padma said giving the other girl a big smile.

They sat and talked for about 2 hours after they ate dinner catching Ginny up on all of the things she needed to know. Hermione even told her that Severus was glad to see that she was ok and hadn't just fallen off the face of the earth. He seemed to hold Ginny high above most. Other then Hermione of course. They finally decided that it was time for them all to head home and would see each other the next day.

Ginevra was so happy when she got home she had her best friend back, plus some. She was just at a loss of what to do with Draco. Finally she decided tomorrow is another day and went to bed.

**__**

Author Note: Not as long as I wanted to be but, I am not feeling all that great. If there is big mistakes I am soooo sorry. Let me know I will try to get them fixed. I should have another one up tomorrow. Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed, added me to favorites, and to alert list. You are the power that keeps this little engine running. J

Thank you all, until next time!

Dracoginnylover24


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

****

Author Note: Ya'll are going to laugh at me I have been working on this story for 3 hours on and off and had 3 pages on Word Processor text size 10. All of the sudden it was gone!!! I hadn't saved any of it. That is why it is a little later then thought. Thank you for your patience. 'Hangs head and starts typing'.

****

Chapter Six

When Ginevra got to the Studio the next morning Julie was already there. She had the biggest smile on her face, Ginevra could tell she wanted to say something.

"You look to be in a great mood this morning." Ginevra cocked her head to the side and smiled at her. "What is it?"

"So things must be going really good between you and _Draco_." Julie said motioning to the beautiful flowers on the counter. "They arrived here about twenty minutes ago."

Ginevra walked over to them and inhaled the wonderful sent. She saw a note attached to them and picked it up, when she opened it up the front of the card read: 'Lavender Rose' Then she opened it up and read the inside.

Dearest Ginevra,

I am sorry about the other night. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I would like for you to give me another chance and meet me at the park at sunset. Let me know tonight at the lessons.

Yours,

Draco

"So how are things going?" Julie asked. She had been hopping that after all this time Ginevra might actually date someone.

"I guess they are better now. He must be ok with it." the last part she was saying more to herself then to Julie. But, Julie caught it.

"Must be ok with what G? If you don't mind me asking." Julie was really lost now.

"Sorry Julie was talking to myself. But, I will tell you anyway. We use to go to school together. We didn't get along, he was always picking on me and my family cause we didn't have as much money as them and so forth basically below them. I haven't seen the Malfoy's for six years now, my family for five. I walked out my last year of school because of the way my family treated me." Ginevra fidgeted the hole time telling the story. "The Malfoy and Weasley families have been feuding for years. He didn't know what my last name was until the other night. He left the session and didn't even speak to me. Now he wants to talk and for me to give him another chance."

"Are you going to give him another chance?" Julie asked. She was glad that Ginevra finally told her something personal about herself.

"I am going to talk to him and see how it goes. I will let you know more when I do. Has Anthony made it in yet?" Ginevra asked changing the subject.

"He came in and left a paper in your dressing room. He said that he will meet you in the dance room when the session starts. I will be doing the music today." said Julie.

"Ok thanks I will just take these and go get dressed. Talk to you later." Ginevra grabbed the flowers and went to her dressing room to get ready.

When she got to the dressing room she found the paper from Anthony. It was a list of what dances and the schedule of when they were going to do them. She pinned it to her bulletin board and sat down at her vanity. When she looked at the note again she couldn't help but smile again. When she closed it she noticed that there was writing on the back. 'Lavender Rose, means Love at first sight, Enchantment, Uniqueness.' Ginny was shocked she didn't know what to think. Did Draco pick them out for that reason or just because they were pretty. She thought it odd they were Lavender, that was her favorite color. She would have to bring it up later.

When Ginevra looked at the clock it was 15 minutes to twelve. 'Maybe I will beat Narcissa today' she thought as she walked to the dance room. Sure enough when she got there the room was empty. After about five minutes of waiting Narcissa and Lucius walked in.

"What do you look so smug about Ginevra?" asked Narcissa

"I beat you." Ginevra said with her head held high.

Lucius had to laugh at that. This girl was a quick one. Then he looked at her and had to laugh harder. Ginevra was wearing a look of pure shock. "Dear I believe you have been found out, she caught on quicker then anyone."

"Quicker to what father?" They all turned to the new voice in the room. When his father moved to the side he got a good look at Ginevra. She was is a wrap around ballroom dress, stockings, and a pair of T strap ballroom shoes. Her hair was in loose waves and falling down her back. She was so beautiful.

"Hello son, I was talking about Ginevra we walked in and your mother asked her why she looked so smug, Ginevra simply said 'I beat you'. I had to laugh at that, she caught on quick that your mother has to always be early." Lucius explained to Draco.

"She was always a smart girl." said Draco walking over to Ginevra. When he got to her he grabbed her hand and bent to kiss the back. When he stood he whispered to her "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes I did and they were beautiful." Ginevra said smiling at him. "I can meet you at the spot that me and your mom talked at 7:30, is that ok?"

"That would be great" then he walked off to go talk to his father.

"I told you he would come around." it was Narcissa

"You were right and I can't wait to have a chance to talk to him. Give him the whole story of why I didn't tell him before hand."

"He will understand just like I did. I am glad that he has found you. You are a very special person Ginevra." They talked for about 10 more minutes before everyone was there and it was time to start.

"Ok everyone I want to start you all off with your partners for the wedding. Ginevra and I are going to dance it first and then give you all a go. We are going to dance the Viennese Waltz today. It is the same as the regular Waltz just faster. Dance to it the way you feel it. Give it your own mark, so to speak. Julie if you will start the music." Julie started the music and they started dancing.

Draco wanted to go over and split them up. He was getting these raw emotions that he had never felt before. He didn't like it at all. They danced good together, like they were meant to dance together. They made the Viennese Waltz look like a erotic dance. Finally the song stopped and they bowed to each other and Draco was pleased that Ginevra looked up at him and smiled. Right then he new that he had fallen for this girl. When she was done dancing the flushed look on her face made her look like a goddess. He was hooked!

"Ok wedding party pairs lets see how you fair." they paired up and Julie started the music. Ginevra and Anthony walked the floor watching them. They were doing really good, even Vince was doing great. He must have been practicing. Finally Ginevra noticed Severus setting in a chair that was against the wall. She walked over and stuck her hand out to him.

"Would you care to dance sir?" Ginevra asked him smile in place.

He smirked up at her and then stood. "It would be my pleasure."

They started moving to the music and finally Severus spoke. " I am proud of you Ginevra. You have done well with yourself."

"Proud of what Severus I ran away." said Ginevra looking at his chest and not his face. She could take anyone but, him being disappointed in her. He had been like a father to her. Of course no one knew that but her, him, and Dumbledore.

"Ginevra look at me" she didn't look up at him so he hissed at her "Ginevra" at that she looked up into his eyes. "I am upset that I haven't heard from you in five years but, you walked out and didn't let them run over you. You got a good job and from the way you look I would guess a good home. You have taken care of yourself. I told you then and I will tell you now you don't need them." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you Severus. You have no idea how much I have missed you." she said smiling at him her eyes a little watery.

"Dry those eyes before Draco thinks that I am hurting your feelings." he whispered to her.

She couldn't help it she started laughing at him. It was nice to talk to him again. The music stopped and Anthony told them they could dance with there partners to see what it was like to dance with different people. Ginevra was walking around the ballroom watching the people that she would have never pictured together dance.

She would have pictured Draco and Pansy together but, her she was fixing to marry Blaise. They made a wonderful couple. Hermione and Severus she wouldn't have pictured them together for anything in this world. But, here they were laughing and dancing together. Padma a Gryffindor and Greg a Slytherin they looked happy and very good together. He had a look about him when it came to Padma a protective one. Daphne and Vince she didn't know much about other then Vince was kind of self conscious when it came to certain things. Lucius and Narcissa well, they were regal elegant people. They had shocked her, they never said a snide thing to her. She would talk to Narcissa anytime whether things worked with her and Draco or not. All of the sudden she was spun around, she almost fell instead she was pulled into a muscular chest. When she looked up she saw a pair of gray eyes smiling down at her.

"You think that is funny do you Mr. Malfoy? You could have made me fall and land on my bum you git." Ginevra said sticking her nose in the air trying to be mad at him she was failing though cause all he could do was laugh at her.

"Draco stop laughing it isn't funny" she said pouting up at him.

He laughed even harder at that. It was funny before but, the pout took the cake.

"You know I would never let you fall Ginevra." said Draco putting on a serious face.

"I would hope not. But, you don't have to scare me like that."

"Well, it got your attention you was in deep thought. Why don't you dance professionally?" He was glad that she didn't, if the feeling he got earlier was anything to go by it wouldn't be healthy for anyone.

"I got the job at the restaurant the first week in the muggle world and I liked it. It kept me busy and my mind off of my personal life." she explained. The music stopped and everyone took a drink from the refreshment table and took a seat.

"That was great guys we will see you at the next session." Anthony announced.

With that everyone got up said there good byes and left. Ginevra went and took a shower and got into her regular clothes and left.

Ginevra got to the park early and was watching the kids play at the play ground. That is the only thing she was going to miss, having a lot of kids around. Her family was sure to have many, she wouldn't get to know them at all. Draco showed up while she was staring off in the direction of the play ground and instantly knew what she was thinking. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped a bit and turned her head to look at him.

"Don't worry I am sure that you will have plenty of kids around you Ginevra." she just gave him a smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" she asked him

"You just had that look, you are not that hard to read. So would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure" with that they started walking around the lake.

"So what is between you and Severus? Ya'll seemed to be chatting it up earlier. I thought he was being mean to you and then you started laughing."

"He is like a father to me. Since my first year when your father gave me the diary and everything went bad for me, Severus has been there. He was just telling me that he was proud of me. I am glad that I have gotten to see him again I thought I never would. I guess I should thank your mom for that." Ginevra explained.

"No you shouldn't her ego is swelled enough when it comes to you. She talks about you or Pansy's wedding all the time." Ginevra just laughed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco finally asked.

"I don't know I tried to ignore you for a while but, that all went to hell when you showed up for the dance lessons. Are you mad at me?"

"I was just really shocked. Things aren't the same in the wizarding world anymore. I don't even live there I live in muggle London just like you."

"Wow never would have thought that. Your mom and Hermione explained what it is like now. I am glad that everything worked out for everyone. I have no intention of going back anytime soon. I don't have anything to do with my family or _Potter_ anymore, they have treated me like dirt and that is how I am going to treat them." Ginevra said with a sound of pure dislike.

"What happened between you and _Potter_ anyway? Why did you leave."

"Harry and I had been going out since his 7th year. When I came home from hog warts he had another girl on his arm at the burrow he just gave me this look like don't say anything. So I didn't when I finally asked my mom about it she said that they had been dating since Christmas and for me to get over it so…..that is what I did. I went up stairs packed what I wanted and left." when she was done explaining she looked towards the ground.

Draco put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so they were looking eye to eye. "It is there lose Ginevra not yours." he leaned down and kissed her. It was like and electric shock to both of them. They broke apart and looked at each other for a moment. "Come on I got something for you."

"Where are we going?" Ginevra asked.

"Just come on, I am going to put this over your eyes ok. Do you trust me?" asked Draco looking her in the eye.

"I guess I will have to" she said rolling her eyes at him. He gave her a pout and she said "Yes Draco I trust you." she felt him up the put the fabric over her eyes and take her hand.

"We aren't to far away so just follow me." after a minute they stopped and he took the fabric off.

"When did you do this Draco?" There was a blanket laid out in an open park of the park with a clear view of everything. He had brought them a picnic dinner. "This is so sweet. I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"Hey I resent that I am known for my charms." He said with a smug air.

She couldn't help it she had to laugh at him. "Of course you are Draco."

They sat down and ate and talked tell it was dark out. "I guess we better head out of here." said Draco.

Ginevra helped him grab everything and they walked back to the cars. "I am glad that we did this Draco."

"I am to Ginevra." He bent down and kissed her again this time she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. It was amazing she had never felt like this before. Finally they pulled apart both panting.

"Wow well, I better go I have to go to work. I will see you at the next lesson right?" asked Draco.

"Of course. See you then." said Ginevra she turned and left. She new this wasn't going to be a one time thing.

Author Note: Well, what do you think. I thought I would never get done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If ya'll have anything you would really like to see happen then let me know, I am open for suggestions.

Thank you,

Dracoginnylover24


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the one and only JK Rowling._

**Chapter Seven**

It was mid July when Ginevra was to start teaching a group of teenagers from a local school Latin dances. Mainly the Salsa and the Samba. This was the first time that she was going to be teaching and she was excited. Michael had agreed to help her with the class there was a total of 20 kids to teach. She was in her dressing room getting ready for the class and thinking back over the past 2 months that she had been here. Everything was going lovely she would never have expected any of this. Her and Draco were doing great they were talking everyday if nothing else by phone at least. Pansy and Blaise had finally decided on a date for the wedding, the 1st of September, all they had left to do was get the fittings for the girls and they were done with all of the planning. Narcissa had called her yesterday and asked her to meet with them downtown today for lunch before the fitting. She was excited to go with them today. When she was finally done getting dressed she stood and checked herself in the mirror.

This girl was not her, Ginny would have never pictured looking this pretty. She had on a red one piece Pants outfit, and a pair of gold open toed heels. Her hair was free flowing down her back but straight today now wave. After she gave herself the once over she left the dressing room for the dance hall. She was shocked when she walked in and saw all the kids there already.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ginevra and my partner and I will be showing you how to Dance the Samba for the next 2 weeks. Then we will move on to the salsa for the next 2 weeks. Lets get started." With that Julie started the music and Ginny started moving to the music. She felt her partner come up to her and was shocked when she felt a light touch of his lips to her shoulder. Her eyes wide she was turned to face him and she started laughing when she saw Draco standing there. They danced and after the music stopped started showing the kids the steps. Most of them caught on very quickly. Once the class was over Ginny finally got a chance to talk to Draco.

She walked over to him and links arms with him. "What are you doing here?" she walked him into the dressing room with her.

"You are a bad girl you neglected to tell me that you were starting the class today. I would have missed seeing you in that lovely outfit of yours." he said giving her a wink. She just rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly so he continued. "I haven't seen you in a few days so I thought I would stop by and Michael wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a passionate kiss.

"Yes it was very nice and I must have forgotten to tell you, I am sorry for that. Your mom called last night she wants me to meet her and the girls in town for lunch today. Can I call you when I get home?"

"That would be great. I am going to head home to take a shower now. Don't forget call me." He gave her a kiss and then left the dressing room.

Ginny went and got showered and changed and walked out to find Michael. She found him in the studio dancing with Julie. When they were done Ginevra cleared her throat to get there attention. "Sorry to interrupt I was just wanting to thank you for the surprise earlier it was nice of you. I am heading out now I will see you Monday."

"No problem Ginny ya'll dance great together. See you Monday." said Michael giving her a big smile.

"Ginevra you better call me before Monday, you understand?" Julie asked. Her and Ginevra had been talking a lot about her feelings for Draco. Ginevra was sure that she was telling Michael a lot of it.

"Yes mother." said Ginevra laughing on her way out the building.

When Ginevra got to the little café that Narcissa told her to meet them at there was no one there so Ginevra decided to get a table and wait for them. It was a nice place with tables set up outside so you could enjoy the scenery. She watched as the people took there time to walk down the streets and look in the shop windows. She remembered when she was younger, and her mother would take her with her to Diagon Alley. She use to love to look in every window. That was before everyone treated her like an outcast. Finally she saw a group of people coming towards her out the corner of her eye. She turned to see Narcissa and the girls.

"I see you have beat me yet again Ginevra." Narcissa said giving the young girl a hug.

"Yes I got done earlier then I thought I would. So I decided to seat out here and enjoy the view." Ginevra said.

"Yes it is I just hope that it doesn't decided to rain before we get home." said Daphne.

"Are you ok Hermione, you don't look so good." Ginny asked.

"Just sore from all the walking we have been doing is all." Hermione truly didn't look well at all.

"Then lets sit and get something to eat shall we?" Pansy asked

They all sat down and order there lunches. While they were eating they talked of many things. Finally Pansy looked over at Ginevra and asked. "Would you like to go with us to the fitting Ginny?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the way---"

She was cut off by Pansy. "My fitting, my wedding you can impose I wont mind at all and as little as you are you wont be in the way." Ginny looked around the table and everyone was smiling at her so she nodded her head.

"Ok I have nothing else to do I mine as well."

"Well, then I say lets get going." said Narcissa she paid the bill and they left for the fitting.

Ginevra sat and watched as all of the girls tried on there dresses they looked wonderful. Hermione was the last to try hers on so she went to sit with Ginny. "Are you sure you are ok Hermione you don't look so good." Ginny was really worried about her friend.

"I will just be glad to get home I feel totally drained." Hermione said.

"Hermione it is your turn." said Daphne

"Coming. I will be back in a minute." and she walked off.

Hermione went and put her dress on when she came out she looked wonderful even though she looked like she was fixing to get sick. She stood up on the plat form and turned to let everyone see. When she stopped she looked up and Ginny and said catch me. Then Hermione went to the floor. Ginny got up and ran over to her friend she was burning up. "We have to get her out of here" Ginny said "Narcissa get everyone out Pansy can you apparate her to St. Mungo's? I will get Draco to get Severus and then Narcissa can apparate me there." With that she went out side to call Draco.

'Come on Draco answer your phone' his machine picked up and Ginny went to ranting "DRACO MALFOY, IF YOU HEAR THIS YOU BETTER PICK UP THE PHONE NOW IT IS AN EMERGANCY!" all of the sudden she heard his voice on the other end.

"What is wrong Ginny are you ok? Is mother all right?" Draco was truly worried she had NEVER yelled at him before.

"I need you to get Severus and meet me and St. Mungo's now!" with that she hung up the phone and went to were Narcissa was standing. They went to a near by alley and was gone with a soft pop. Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe she hadn't done this in a very long time. Finally they were there and Ginny was off in a run to find her friend.

When Narcissa walked in Ginevra was arguing with the lady at the front desk about were Hermione had been taken to.

"Ma'am I can not tell you were she is at unless you are the one that brought her or you are a relative." the lady behind the desk said.

"Look I am not in the mood for this right now, you tell me were she is and I want to know NOW!" she screamed the last part and slammed her hands down on the counter.

The lady behind the desk jumped a little and shook her head no at Ginevra. Narcissa thought that she was going to go over the counter for the woman when a voice broke in.

"If you wont tell her then maybe you would tell me. I am Hermione Snape's husband and my daughter here was told to be waiting for me, with information." said Severus with a demanding tone that always made Ginny cower down.

"Yes sir she has been taken up to the maternity ward sir. Room 205." with that Ginny was off down the hall and up the stairs. She beat everyone up there. When she walked into the room Hermione was pale and sleeping. Pansy was sitting in the corner of the room. Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat beside the bed.

"What is wrong with her Pansy?" Ginny asked

"She is going to be ok they gave her something to make her sleep and take the fever down. She almost miscarried the baby. From the way Hermione was talking she didn't even know she was pregnant." with that Severus walked in. The sight that greeted him made him weak in the knees. Hermione was laying in the bed deathly pale with Ginevra holding onto her hand and crying.

"She is ok Severus. She is just sleeping, she over exerted herself is all. The doctors will be in to talk with you in a few minutes." Pansy reassured him after seeing the look on his face. "If you don't mind I am going to leave I will be back later to check on her." with that Pansy left the room.

Severus turned to Draco and Narcissa and said "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Ginevra alone. I should only be a moment." they both nodded and exited the room.

Severus walked over to Ginevra and wrapped his arms around her. "Ginevra it is going to be ok. You heard what Pansy said and you will be in here when the doctor comes to hear it for yourself. None of us knew that she was pregnant know that we know we can make sure that she slows down." he continues whispering kind words to her until she finally stopped crying.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost her again. We were apart for so long." Ginny explained her actions.

"I understand" he said.

After that the doctor walked in to talk to them. "Hello my name is Penelope Weasley and I am the Healer on the case." with that she looked up and let out a squeak. "Professor Snape. It is a pleasure to see you again. I take it this is your wife."

"Yes Hermione is my wife what happened to her is she going to be ok?"

"She is going to be just fine she is a two months pregnant and her and the baby are doing fine. She just out done herself is all. We have given her something to take the fever away and help her sleep. We are going to keep her here over night just to make sure. Will you be staying?" asked Penelope

"Yes." he looked over at Ginevra "Would you like to stay the night also or just come back in the morning?"

"I would like to come back later and stay the night with her, I will go get you a change of clothes and come back." with that she walked out of the room.

"Draco sit down you are going to drive me mad." his mother told him.

"Sorry mother, I just have never seen her this upset and it isn't setting well with me." she gave her son a knowing smile.

"You love her don't you Draco." she asked

"Yes very much." he smiled at his mom.

"Well, what are you going to do about that?" hoping she would get the answer she was after.

"I am going to ask her to marry me, not at this time but, in the near future I will be." Narcissa got up and hugged her son.

"Your father and I are very proud of you, Draco. I hope you know that. Oh look here she comes now." she said turning her son around.

"Ginevra is everything all right?" Narcissa asked. The young girl looked like she was ready to run for the hills.

"Everything is fine. You can go in now. Draco would you be so kind as to take me to Severus's house, I need to get him a few things."

"Sure come on lets go." with that they left the hospital.

It felt so odd to Ginny to be back in the wizarding world.

"So what happened that got you looking like you could run a marathon?" he asked while she was packing Severus's things.

"Do you know, by chance, who Penelope Weasley is married to?" she asked him

"Yes I do, that would be your brother Percy, why do you ask?"

"She is Hermione's doctor at the moment. I don't know if she recognized me or not. I got nervous and bailed I couldn't stand to stay there any longer, with her in the room." she explained to him.

"Ginevra you know that one day your past is going to come back, you are going to have to face it." she gave him a look like he was crazy. " I never said you have to face it alone. You have my family, Severus, Hermione, and the rest of the gang to back you up. You have been welcomed into the snake pit you aren't going anywhere. We wont let anything hurt you." he leaned down and kissed her, not a mind blowing passionate kiss but, one that let her know how much he loved and respected her.

When Ginevra was done packing Severus's bag Draco took her back to the hospital. "I will see you in the morning. After Hermione gets out of here I have some place that I want to take you to." Draco said giving her a soft kiss on the lips and turning to leave.

Ginevra called out to him "Thank you Draco, for everything." he smiled back at her and continued down the hall.

Author note: Not as long as I wanted it but, better then nothing. My hands are so tired, and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I am running in slow motion today….. LOL! I hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for reading. I will catch you guys next time.

Always,

Dracoginnylover24


	8. Author Note

_**Author Note:**_

**I just wanted to let you know that I forgot to tell ya'll, if you want to see the flowers that Draco got for Ginny I have a link to them on my author page. I also have a link to the dress that she wore in chapter 7's class. Enjoy ya'll!**

**Dracoginnylover24**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Ginevra walked into Hermione's room Severus looked up at her. "Thank you Ginevra, are you ok?"

"Yes Severus I am fine. I hope that I got everything that you needed." she said taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"I am sure you brought everything for the night. It will be ok Ginevra. I will go down and get us dinner. Let her know I will be right back if she wakes up." with that he left the room.

Ginevra just sat there and watched Hermione sleep. She was off in her own world when she heard someone say her name. When she looked up she was surprised to see Penelope. "Don't looked so surprised Ginny."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have got to be kidding right. I look into that face everyday." she said.

'Percy and I look alike yes but not that much' Ginevra thought to herself.

"Here maybe this will explain better." she handed Ginny a picture of a little girl that looked just like Ginny when she was that age. "That is our daughter Janna Lee Weasley she is 3 years old. Everyone says that she looks like you." she explained.

"Wow she does look like me. So what now?" asked Ginny

"You really should contact your family. I can't keep this from Percy. I will give you till the end of the week if no one says anything I will tell him." she left the picture with Ginny and walked out.

Ginny sat there holding the picture and a tear rolled down her face. The next thing she new was the picture was being taken out of her hand. "Who is this? Looks just like you."

"It is my niece Janna Lee Weasley, Percy's daughter." there was a long pause when nothing was said and then Ginny spoke softly. "She told me that I have till the end of the week and then she is telling Percy."

"What are you going to do? Ginevra you don't have to do anything, live your own life, just as you have been." he said giving her a pat on the back.

"I think I will just wait and see what happens." she said giving him a bright smile. "What are they going to do come get me?" she said with a smile.

"Good for you! I brought you some food lets eat."

"Food, did someone say food? I am hungry." said Hermione, Ginny and Severus just laughed out loud.

"Let me go see if you can eat dear." said Severus

"Ok. Hey Ginny, I am proud of you don't let them run you over." said Hermione with a smile. Ginny just nodded and gave Hermione a big smile.

"You can eat dear just take it in slowly." said Severus reentering the room.

With that they ate dinner and talked about the baby. Hermione didn't even have a clue that she was pregnant, before this happened. That made Severus feel better, he knew now that she wasn't just afraid to tell her. They finally laid down and went to bed ready for the morning to come so Hermione could go home.

They woke the next morning to the nurse bringing there breakfast in. "Figured I would go ahead and bring you two something in here as well." the nurse said sitting there plates on the table by the window. "The doctor should be in soon."

"Great I am starved and ready to go home." said Hermione with a little pout.

"Soon dear, soon. Now eat up!" Severus said in most sincere voice.

They sat and ate there breakfast and soon there was a knock on the door and who ever it was walked it. "Hello I am Doctor Bentley and I will be the one giving you your information and releasing you today." He was a very handsome man he has light brown hair, great features, beautiful blue eyes, and a voice to die for. "You must be Hermione Snape" he walked over to the table they were eating at and shock her hand then turned to Severus "You must be the dad." Severus nodded and shook his hand. "So Who might this be?" he asked turning to me and grabbing my hand.

"My name is Ginevra and Hermione is my best friend." I said trying to get my hand out of his.

"Lovely to meet you Ginevra." finally letting go of her hand he turned to Hermione. "You are doing fine you just overexerted yourself yesterday. We had to keep you for the night, just to be on the safe side though. You need to make an appointment with a doctor of your choice for a month away. You were lucky that your fried got you here when they did, you are going to have to take it easy. If you get tired sit down. None of this pushing yourself, it is not healthy for you or the baby." he gave her a paper to sign. "Ok you are free to go. Have a nice day." it was like he was just looking at Ginny on the last part. It gave her the chills. She didn't like it, it made her feel like she was cheating on Draco.

Hermione got her clothes out of the bag that Ginny had brought her and got changed and they left the room. "Severus I hate to ask this of you but, could you take me home? My fire place isn't hooked up." asked Ginny.

"Yes I will take you home, Hermione I will be right there. When you get home sit!" with that Severus grabbed Ginevra's arm and aparated her to her flat. How he did it Ginny didn't know but hey she was there.

"Thank you so much. That would have been a long walk." Ginny said

"Ginevra if you don't mind me asking when was the last time you done magic?"

Ginevra had to stop and think and then she mumbled something Severus didn't quite catch.

"What was that Ginevra I didn't catch it."

"Um ……. Since, I would say ….. When I packed my bags and moved out."

"GINEVRA" he growled loudly at her.

"Why would you do something so stupid. You were a brilliant witch. I am all fine with you living like a muggle but, you have to do some form of magic sometimes. When was the last time you held your wand?" He asked. Ginny didn't like his tone or the look in his eye.

"Since I placed it in the box, and put it in my trunk. Severus I did it because magic is raceable. If they were looking for me they would have found me for sure then." Ginny was pleading with him now. She didn't want him mad at her.

"I understand Ginevra but, I want you when this week is up to do something for me. Get your wand out of the box and use it start off small. They know you are alive and well, they need to get the hint." Severus bargained with her.

"I will I promise Severus, now you need to go before Hermione thinks you have forgotten about her." she said giving him a hug and sending him out the door. She locked her door and went to her bathroom to take a nice long soak.

Ginny had been setting in her bathtub, just soaking, when she felt something shake her. She opened her eyes and let out a scream.

"Draco what are you doing in my bathroom? Don't you know how to knock?" she asked jumping up and grabbing a towel. She almost wanted to laugh at the site of Draco he was standing there one hand covering his eyes and the other one was stretched out as to keep her away. "You can uncover your eyes I have a towel wrapped around me."

"Um … no that is ok, you get dressed, and then come out to the living room." With that he walked out. It was like he didn't trust his self around her.

When Ginny was finally dressed she walked into the living room ,and stood in front of Draco. Hands on hips she looked down at him and said "Care to explain why you were in my bathroom?"

He looked at her his face flush and said "I did knock when you didn't answer I went to Severus's and he said that this is were he left you about 30 minutes ago. So I came back and knocked again. You still didn't answer so I unlocked the door and came in looking for you. When I had searched everywhere I knocked on the bathroom door and you didn't answer. I craked the door open and seen the back of your head and knew you were asleep. So I covered my eyes and walked over to you, the whole time saying your name, you never answer so I shook you. Don't do that again you scared me!"

"I am sorry, I am glad you were worried though. I guess I didn't sleep that well last night. Would you like something to eat I am going to fix me something to eat." she asked

"Yes, that would be great I am starved."

They sat at her table talking and eating lunch. Ginny told him about everything that happened with Penelope and then with Severus and the promise to do magic.

"You could come to the Manor and do magic mom and dad wouldn't mind. I can ask them for you. That way they wont find out where you live. When it comes to the Percy thing just take it as it comes. Just remember if you need me I am here for you." Draco said reaching over and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks that would be great. Ask your mom and dad and let me know when it is ok. You will go with me right?"

"Of course!" said Draco.

They spent the rest of the day together and at about 10:00 Draco left. The rest of the week went as normal as ever. Ginny would get up go to work talk to Draco, Narcissa, or Hermione and then go about her days. She had forgotten all about Penelope and her threat. Everything was good in her life.

One morning Ginny was sitting and drinking her coffee before work when her phone started ringing. "Hello" she said when she answered it.

"Morning beautiful, I was just calling to let you know that my parents are expecting us for Lunch and Dinner at the Manor tomorrow. I will be at your house at 10:00 is that ok?" Draco asked.

"That will be fine with me. I will talk to you later. I have to get ready for work." said Ginny

"Ok hey Ginevra …. I love you." said Draco.

"I love you too Draco. Talk to you later." Ginny was shocked that was the first time he had ever said that to her. It felt good, like it was right. She shook her head and went to wash her coffee cup when there was a tap at her window. She walked over and was shocked to see a owl sitting there. She walked over to the owl and opened up the letter.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I am disappointed in you! You left you family without so much as a good bye. Penelope told me that she saw you at the hospital with Mr. & Mrs. Snape. I will be waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron on Sunday be there at noon._

_Your Brother ,_

_Percy Weasley _

Ginny couldn't believe this, who did he think he was ordering her around like a common house elf! She went and got dressed and headed off to work. When she got there Julie told her that the class was canceled for the day, and they only had 1, hour lesson to do. When the lesson was over Julie asked her if she wanted to go out to lunch and Ginny agreed.

"What is on your mind girl?" asked Julie

"I got a letter from my brother today ordering me to have lunch with him on Sunday." Ginny explained.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly I am thinking of not going." said Ginny

Julie just shook her head. "Girl you need to go! Show them that you didn't need them. You done it all by yourself. Not many people can do that, not at such a young age."

"You know I think your right. I will do it if nothing else for that reason." said Ginny

Julie smiled and gave Ginny a wink and said "Plus if it doesn't work the way you want it to, you can always throw it in there face that you are Madly in Love with the family's sworn enemy……" With that both girls laughed.

Author Note: I know this isn't as long as the last BUT, I have everything for the next chapter planned out! Will start writing that one later! I want to Thank all of my wonderful readers out there. You guys are great!!! TTFN!

Always,

Dracoginnylover24 D


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ginevra woke up Saturday morning to a knock at the door. "Hang on a Bloody minute I am coming," she yelled.

When she opened the door she found Draco standing there smiling at her. "What is so funny?"

"You are most definitely, not a morning person," he said smiling at her.

"Whatever, I need a cup of coffee to function, come in." Ginny turned and walked into the kitchen.

Draco stood and watched her while she was gathering everything for her coffee. Just admiring how even right out of bed he loved the way her face looked, and her body had that slow drag. He was broken from his thoughts when she spoke to him.

"Would you like anything?" Ginny asked walking her coffee to the table.

"No that's ok, when we get to the Manor, mother will fill you with tea." Draco said taking a seat at the table.

"You are here early, I wasn't expecting you here till 9:30."

"I woke up early this morning, couldn't go back to sleep," He said, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Thought I would spend some time with you this morning," he said smiling at her.

After she finished her coffee, she told him she was going to take a shower and get dressed, to make himself at home. After taking a shower and dressing she pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She walked back into the living room, and stood there watching him closely. He was looking at a photo album that Julie had given her, he had this smile on his face that was almost odd for a Malfoy.

"See something you like, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked walking over to him.

"I was just looking at these pictures of you. When did you put the highlights in your hair?" He had noticed that her hair was the same as it is now in every picture.

"I did it before I left home, it was one of the last spells that I done. That way if they came looking for me I wouldn't stick out." Ginny explained to him.

"Understandable, so do you ever think of changing it back?" Draco asked

"Not really, I have gotten use to it, plus no magic remember," she said

"Speaking of which you need to get your wand," said Draco putting the album down and getting up.

"It is in my room, the trunk is in the top of the closet," said Ginny walking to her room.

When Draco walked into her room he was shocked to see how nice it was. Not that her flat wasn't nice but, her room was exquisite. She had a queen size _Florentine _bed, with light sky blue beddings. The carpet was a cream color, she had Antique tables and a dresser. It screamed Ginny. He saw her walk over and open a door, so he walked over to her. Her closet was bigger then he expected, it was like a walk in room. She turned the light on and pointed to the trunk.

"Would you mind levitating this out for me, it is quite heavy?" she asked him.

"No problem," he pulled out his wand and cast the spell on it. "Where would you like me to put it?"

"Just put it by my dresser, if you don't mind," she told him. He nodded his head and dropped it by the dresser.

She bent down by the trunk, and unlocked the lock with the key, from a necklace he had never seen her wear before. She then lifted the lid to find her past, all of her things were in there school books, old robes parchment, quills, and finally her wand box. She looked up at him and smiled, she put the box down and loaded everything back into the trunk.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Draco.

"As ready as I will ever be," commented Ginny

With that said she took his hand and Draco apparated them to the Manor. When they arrived there Draco called for the house elf. "Spinch"

"You called Spinch, Master Draco?" stuttered the house elf.

"Yes, where are my mother and father?" asked Draco

"They are in the Dinning room sir, awaiting your arrival." said the elf.

"Thank you, tell them that Ginevra and I have arrived, and are on our way."

"Yes sir." the house elf was gone.

Draco looked at Ginny and offered her his arm, "Shall we my lady?"

"Yes we shall, kind sir," said Ginny

When they entered the dinning room Lucius stood to greet Ginny. "Ginevra it is so nice to have you here. I was beginning to think that Draco would never bring you over," said Lucius giving the back of Ginny's hand a light kiss before dropping it.

"Thank you for having me sir, it was very nice of you. I hope I am not intruding." said Ginny

"Oh heavens no dear, it is lovely to have you." said Narcissa.

"We were shocked to hear, that you haven't done any magic since you left home," said Lucius

"I didn't want anyone to find me. That has all changed now though. Severus told me that I must start now, my family already knows that I am close." explained Ginny

"Yes, Draco was telling us something about that, and you having to meet your brother. When is this meeting for?" asked Lucius

"Tomorrow at the _Leaky Caldron_, he told me to be there at noon," she said

Lucius gave Draco a look and Draco nodded his head in understanding. The food arrived and they started to eat. They had minimal chit chat while eating, when they were done Draco excused them from the table.

"I figured we could practice in the back lawn, it will give us plenty of room," explained Draco.

They walked over to the outside table, and Ginny took her wand out of the box. It was amazing, it felt like something had come alive inside of her. They walked to the middle of the yard and separated. They took a bow and got into position. Draco fired first, the first thing that came to Ginny's mind was a protection spell. This went back and forth for about an hour when they finally bowed to each other again. Ginny was the first to turn and head back to the table. When she got about half way there she felt it, she knew right way that it was Draco. Ginny looked up from her spot face down on the ground, to look at Draco. She calmly got up pointed her wand at him said the curse and walked away. "Lets see who is laughing now Mr. Malfoy." she said. All she heard of him when she was entering the house was his screams.

Lucius was watching his son and Ginevra battle from were he was standing. When Draco hit her with the trip spell he knew that the red haired girl was going to retaliate. Sure enough she got up and hexed him, turned her back and went inside. He couldn't help but laugh at his son, he got what he deserved. He walked calmly over to his son, "She doesn't look rusty at all to me, what do you think son?" asked Lucius

"No father not rusty at all, would you mind doing the bloody counter curse?" asked Draco trying his best to shield his face.

Lucius did the counter curse and called for the house elf. "Master called for Spinch?" asked the elf.

"Yes, get Draco healed and cleaned up, please," said Lucius.

Once Draco was clean and healed up they went into the house. When they finally found Ginny she and Narcissa was having tea in the parlor. Ginny just looked at them and smiled.

"Draco are you all right?" she asked

"Yes, no thanks to you, you bloody well left me out there with that curse on," he yelled at her.

Ginevra calmly got up and walked over to Draco. You would have thought she was going to give him a hug, but boy would you have been WRONG. She poked him in the chest with each word that she said. "I knew your father was out there for one. Two you bloody well deserved what you got. I know you were taught better then that Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts teaches the rights and wrongs, and even your father isn't that low. I have fought him remember." she didn't yell at him more like scolding him. With that said she went back to her original spot and sat down like nothing happened.

The Malfoys just sat shocked for a moment and then stared laughing. "Oh yes, she will do very nicely Draco, she will keep you in line, and on your toes." said Narcissa "Come on sit and have some tea, after you are done with the apparation Draco, you need to take Ginevra on a tour of the house. She hasn't had a proper look around."

"That is a great idea, as long as she apparates properly. I thought we could start off small and work our way up," said Draco looking at Ginny.

"Sounds fine to me." said Ginny

They finished up there tea and stood in the middle of the parlor. "I want you to take a deep breath and picture the dinning room, apparate there and back, ok," said Draco

Ginny nodded her head closed her eyes and with a soft pop she was gone. When she opened her eyes she was in the dinning room 'Yes I did it' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and was off again, when she opened them she looked up at Draco and smirked "got to try harder then that to get rid of me," said Ginny.

Draco laughed "Ok then from here to your house and back." Ginny nodded and was gone again.

"She should have been in Slytherin, that one," commented Lucius. Draco just smiled and nodded his head

When Ginevra opened her eyes she was in her living room 'I am so good'. She was gone again. When she stopped she looked up at Draco, "I have to go I will be back in 10 minutes or less, when I get back I would advise you to put up wards and close off your fire place." before anyone could say anything she was gone again.

"I am worried as to what she is up to," said Narcissa. The two mean sitting with her shook there heads and sat about shutting the floo off.

When Ginevra opened her eyes she was on the porch of a simple looking house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. The door opened and Hermione was standing there. "Hello Ginny would you like to come in?" asked Hermione

"Thanks, is Severus here I don't have long I just need to tell him something," asked Ginny

"Yeah hang on, Severus, Ginny is here to see you." Hermione called to her husband.

"Hello Ginevra what can I do for you?" Severus asked.

"Remember when you told me to start using magic again?"

"Yes, have you chickened out?"

"No the opposite actually," Ginny said she flicked her wand his way and apparated out. All she heard was Hermione laughing.

When Ginny got back to the manor everyone was looking at her expecting her to say something. She just sat down, got her some tea, and acted like nothing had happened. "You are probably fixing to have a very angry visitor on your hands."

"Ginevra what did you do," asked Narcissa

"Oh nothing much really, just getting someone back for being stern with me," she smirked. They sat there for another five minutes before everyone but, Ginny jumped.

"GINEVRA CHANGE IT BACK NOW," yelled Severus coming into the parlor. There in all his glory was a very pink Snape. Clothes, hair, skin, and all was pink. Everyone but Ginny started to laugh, they couldn't help it.

"Do you know why I did it Severus?" she asked him calmly.

"With you girl there is no bloody telling," he growled at her

"You were stern with me, and I wanted to show you that I have completed the task you asked of me." she

explained.

"Fine you showed me now PLEASE change me back," he sounded like he was whining.

"Fine," she flicked her wand at him and got up from her seat. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered.

"Your welcome, you did a wonderful job, next time not pink any thing but pink." he whispered back. "I will leave now, good day," and with that he was gone.

"That was Bloody excellent, love," said Draco wrapping his arms around her. "How about we take that tour before Dinner?"

"Sure lets get going." said Ginny.

_**Author Note: **So what do you think better? Let me know! I would like to say Thank you to ALL of my readers, you are the reason I keep writing. Catch you next chapter. _

_Dracoginnylover24 _


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Draco was currently giving Ginny a tour of his Ancestral home. He explained some of the people in the pictures that hung on the wall, as they went. Ginny was amazed at the size of the house. "Are you ever going to move back here," she asked him.

"No I will build my own home," he explained. "I have and always will see this as my parents house. It will be passed to my first born if they want it, if not then it will just be one of the many estates that we own."

"I think it is a very beautiful home," said Ginny.

"You haven't seen the most beautiful part of the house yet," he said taking her hand and pulling her back down the hallway. He took her outside, to the side of the house, she was in aw at what she saw. The most beautiful garden, all different types of flowers, all different colors.

"This is amazing, it is so glorious," said Ginny still staring at the site before her.

"Come let's take a stroll," he took her around the garden telling her about certain flowers and there meanings. Then is when she remembered the flowers that he had sent her, she had to ask.

"You knew," she said stopping to look him in the eye.

"I knew what, dear," he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"The flowers, you knew when you sent them, what they meant," she stated the fact.

"You have caught me, yes I knew what it meant," he said walking a little further on, before stopping in front of another set of flowers. He looked into her questioning face. "I sent what I felt, I knew when I sent you those flowers that I loved you. I just didn't want to tell you then, I was afraid to lose you."

"I thought that you might not have known, I am glad that you did though. I love you too Draco, have for a while," Ginny said walking over and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Ginny, you have no idea how much," he said giving her a passionate kiss. They were starting to get lost in the kiss when they heard the pop of a house elf. They broke apart and stared at the elf.

"Sir, Spinch is sorry sir, the Mistress has sent me to tell you, to meet in the dining room," said the elf.

"Thank you, tell her we are on our way," said Draco. The elf bowed and left them.

They walked arm in arm to the dining room. When they arrived Narcissa and Lucius was already standing by the table. Draco walked over and pulled out a chair for Ginny and she sat down, Lucius doing the same for Narcissa. When the ladies were seated Draco and his father took a seat.

"How did you like the tour dear," asked Narcissa.

"I enjoyed it, you have a lovely home," said Ginny.

"Thank you dear," she said.

Dinner arrived and they ate, when it was over Ginny said her good byes, and Draco took her home. When they got to her house Draco turned to her. "Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow at my house, I will come pick you up," he asked.

"I would love to Draco," she said, she gave him a kiss and he was gone.

Ginevra woke up the next morning with knots in her stomach. She decided to work some of it off, so she started cleaning her flat. When she was done, she had just enough time to get ready. She took a shower, and decided on a Grey skirt, a white button up sort sleeve shirt, with a pair of below-knee-boots. She left her hair down, put on a little bit of makeup, and she was ready to go. She looked in the mirror one last time 'Time to get this over with' she thought to herself, and with that she was gone.

She arrived just outside the _Leaky Cauldron _at 12:00. When she walked in she looked around, and found her brother sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant. She walked over and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he looked up he just stared at her. "Ginevra have a seat," he said.

She sat down and ordered a drink. "You wanted to see me Percy?" she asked after the waitress brought her drink.

"Why, why did you leave with out so much as a good bye?" he asked.

"I have my reasons, and they are my own. You wouldn't like to hear them."

"Try me!" he said in a tense fashion.

"None of you had treated me with respect since I started Hogwarts. Then you all decided that Harry was more family then I was. To top all of that off, when I finished my last year at Hogwarts, none of you were at the station to great me. When I got home Harry had some bimbo on his arm, I asked mom how long and she told me since Christmas.She told me to 'get over it' so that is just what I did. I left, none of you have tried to look for me if you did not hard enough." Percy sat there staring at her the whole time not saying a word, when she was done he started.

"Ginevra it is time for you to grow up! You thought that because of what happened to you in your first year, we were all suppose to bow down to your every whim. When things didn't go your way you decided to up and run, with no where to go and no money. I am surprised you look as good as you do. Merlin knows what you have been doing to make a living. You need to come back home and tell everyone that you are sorry. I am giving you one week and then I am telling mom and dad that I have met with you. They will come looking for you. I don't think you want to meet mothers wrath." Percy said to her.

By the time he was finished Ginevra's blood was boiling. She couldn't help it, she stood up towering over him. "You listen to me Percy, one I ran because I was tired of everyone's shit. Things have never went my way Percy, all I wanted was for someone to ask me how things were. The nightmares I had after my first year all of you just blew off. Second, I had money when I left, even though it is no business of yours. I found me a small flat and had a job within the week. I worked that same job for 5 years before I started working at a new place the owner opened, just a few months back. I have a nice home, with nice friends. I am 22 Percy, I don't need to follow your rules so you can take them and shove them up your ASS!" she said the last part while dumping her drink over his head. When it was empty she sat the glass down on the table and walked out.

Percy just sat there for a minute before laying money on the table doing a cleaning spell and walking out. He was shocked that his little sister had grown up so much. He was still planning on telling his mother and father though. They had to know that she was okay. What neither of them knew, was there was a cloaked figure sitting at the bar that had watched the whole scene, he was very proud of his lady for what she had just done.

When Ginny arrived home she was still fuming. She paced the living room for a while before deciding to take a relaxing bath. When she was stepping out of her tub she heard someone apparate into her flat. She took her wand off of the counter and walked to the bathroom door. When she opened the door she heard Draco calling her name, she relaxed a answered him. "I am in the bathroom."

"I will wait in the living room for you," Draco said.

When she walked into her bed room she remembered that she didn't know what to wear today. She stuck her head out of her bed room door and hollered to Draco. "What should I wear today?"

"Just dress casual we are just eating take out at my house," she heard him reply.

She went about getting ready. She picked out a black and silver knee length skirt, a green V-neck Halter w/ Pleated Waist, and a pair of black sandals. She put her hair in a pony tail and left a few pieces to frame her face. When she was done she walked out to see Draco looking just as fine as ever. He was wearing a pair of tan pants, with a black polo shirt. She noticed that he was looking at her odd.

"What is it? To much, I can go change," she said.

"No, you just look wonderful that is all. I thought we could go get a movie to watch before getting dinner and heading to my house." said Draco

"Sounds fine to me," she got her stuff and they headed to Draco's truck.

They stopped, got a movie, and then headed to get something to eat. "What would you like for dinner," Draco asked.

"Do you like Chinese food," she asked.

"A woman after my heart, you are," he said winking at her. She just gave him a smile.

They got to the Restaurant and Draco opened the door for her to get out. "So what do you like?" he asked her.

"I like Mongolian Chicken, egg drop soup, and egg rolls," she told him.

"Oh you are evil woman," he walked up to the counter and ordered there dinner. They sat and talked while they waited, then got there food, and left.

Draco got to his house, unlocked the door, and Ginny was amazed at how big it was. The living room, kitchen, and the dinning room was all open. There was a couch and loveseat with a coffee table, a lovely rug in front of the couch , and a big screen TV. The more she looked at the place the more she liked it.

"Make your self at home, I will go put the food on plates and set the table," said Draco walking into the kitchen. Ginny just walked around looking at everything. He had some pictures around of him, Blaise, and Pansy. Some of him and his parents, it was a cozy setting. "How did your meeting go with your brother?"

"Um, well, as well as could be expected I guess. He told me he is going to tell my mom and dad by the end of the week. I told him I didn't care. I am 22 and old enough to do what I want." she said nonchalantly.

"I bet his face was priceless," he said. He already knew what her brothers face had looked like he just didn't want Ginny to know that he had been there.

"It was different that is for sure," she said smiling at him.

"Well, lets eat shall we," he said putting food on the table.

They ate dinner and cleaned up. Draco put the DVD in and got comfortable on the floor. Ginny soon joined him and they sat and watched the movie. Ginny was aware that Draco was making shapes on her hip but, didn't say anything, she enjoyed the feel of it. Soon he began rubbing her upper leg, Ginny turned and gave him a passionate kiss. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, she was losing control.

"Stay with me, Ginny," he asked her. Ginny nodded her head and they continued there activity. Soon Draco got up and pulled Ginny to her feet. He turned the TV off and walked her into his room. When he entered his room he light a few candles and walked her to the bed.

Once they were breathless, Ginny cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Once her breathing was even Draco kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you Ginny."

_**Author Note: **I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing to my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The scene between her and her brother wasn't the easiest to write. I will start writing on the next chapter as soon as I can. TTFN! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Percy waited a week, still no one in the family had said anything to him about Ginny showing up. It was time for him to go talk to his parents. He decided to write them a owl, and set up a family dinner. He took out parchment and a quill and set to work.

_Mother & Father, _

_I would like to set up a family dinner. It doesn't matter were it is held as long as it is soon. I have something I think everyone would like to know. Write me back as soon as you get a date. _

_Your Son, _

_Percy Weasley_

He called for his owl and sent it off. He went into the living room and sat on the floor with his daughter. That is were his wife found him a short time later. He was just sitting there staring at her with this big smile.

"Did you do what you had to, Hun?" asked Penelope

"Yes, I am just waiting for them to get back to me," said Percy.

"It will all work out," she said walking into the kitchen.

A few days later Percy was sitting at the kitchen table when his parents owl came in the window. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Percy, _

_I have gotten in touch with the rest of the family, and we agreed that this Saturday will work just fine. Can't wait to find out what you have to tell us. _

_Love, _

_Your Mom_

When Saturday arrived all of the Weasley's had just finished eating, and was sitting outside at the table they had ate at, when Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Percy you called this dinner so that you could tell us something."

"Yes sir," said Percy looking around at all of the Weasley's plus Harry and there Families. "I came across something you might want to know. Ginevra is alive and well, she is living in muggle London is all I gather. I am pretty sure that it is not far from here. Penelope saw her at St. Mungo's with Hermione." he explained.

"I talked to her, and gave her a week to come to one of you. I take it she hasn't, and just wanted to let you know."

Everyone sat there in silence for a while. All of the sudden Mrs. Weasley jumped from her chair and walked into the house. When Mr. Weasley walked in she was sitting on the couch crying. He walked over to her and put his arm around her "It is going to be ok dear," he said.

"No, it wont. I have pushed our daughter away, the only one, she wont even write to us." cried Molly.

"I can find her if that is what you want. I can ask around, see if she has done any magic. We can go from

there." he said.

She nodded her head and went out to tell the rest of the family what they were going to do.

**xXxXxX**

It was the 10th of August, Ginny was getting dressed, for her class she had to teach. They had been working on the Salsa for a while, and the children wanted to learn the Tango. Michael said that would be fine beings they had everything else down and they only had this lesson and one more before they were done. Ginny was wearing a Turquoise Mock Turtleneck Tank Dress, tights, and a pair of bronze "Latina" Open Toe Sandals. She had her hair in a French twist with little makeup. When she walked into the dance room she was shocked when everyone yelled surprise at her. At first it didn't register with her that it was the day before her birthday and she was off the 11th. She was so happy.

"Thank you all so much," she said with a smile.

"You are more then welcome Miss. Ginevra," said Laura one of her students. "You have made the classes so much fun and so easy to learn."

"I think that I had a hand in that," said Michael putting on a mock pout.

They all laughed at him and Thanked him also. They decided that the dancing would come first then the Party. Julie started the music while Michael and Ginevra took there spots. They danced and showed the kids how to do the correct steps, they all caught on really well. They were a very bright group of kids. When they were done Ginevra got to open up the presents that they had given her. Michael had given her a gift card to one of the local high dollar stores, Julie said that she would come and take her out tomorrow night, and the kids got her a bracelet with individual charms from each of them. They were all sitting down eating when the bell on the door rang.

"I'll go and see who it is," said Michael as he walked out of the room.

"May I…. Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you doing today," he asked shaking there hands.

"We thought we might be able to have a word with Ginevra if that is ok." said Lucius

"Sure come on this way, you might be able to have a piece of cake with us," he said walking them to the dance room.

"Well, hello everyone, who's birthday is it," asked Narcissa.

Laura being the, out going one was the first to answer. "It is Miss. Ginevra's 23rd Birthday tomorrow."

"Is it now," said Lucius eyeing Ginevra with a smirk. Ginny knew nothing good could come out of this.

"Yes sir," said Ginevra with a smile.

"Does Draco know this," he asked.

"I don't think so sir, I haven't thought about it really. This was a surprise to me, as it was." explained Ginevra.

"May I have a private word Ginevra," asked Narcissa.

"Yes ma'am," she said getting up and motioning for Narcissa to follow her to the dressing room.

While they were gone Julie went over to Lucius and gave him a slip of paper. "Sir if you will give this to Draco I would appreciate it. I am taking Ginevra out tomorrow for some shopping and to have a good time. I would love to throw her a surprise get together."

"I will be glad to give it to him. I am sure he will get in touch with you tonight." said Lucius.

Back in the dressing room Narcissa was explaining what happened this morning to Ginevra. "Ginevra we received a letter this morning, it was from the Ministry." Ginny looked at her with curiosity. "They know that you were at the Manor doing magic. I have brought the letter with me if you would like to read it." Ginny nodded her head and took the letter from her.

_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, _

_We would like to send someone over to question you about one Ginevra Ann Weasley. We have it on file that she was using magic in your home. Her family is looking for her is the reason for inquiry. Please get in touch with this office to let us know of a convenient time. _

_Thank you, _

_Joseph Dalton_

"I am sorry for this Mrs. Malfoy, I can be there anytime that you want to make the appointment for." said Ginny.

"Oh no you are not. We will let them search the Manor we have nothing to hide. We will tell them that you were there and what you were doing. It is not there business. I will tell them where you live, only if you give me the address, it is not my business." said Narcissa.

"Well, I am not a Gryffindor for nothing right," said Ginny she went over to her side table, it held a pen and small pad. She grabbed it up and wrote something down on it, she tore it off and handed it to Narcissa.

"You tell them that I told you to give this to them, if they want to know about me come see me."

"I am very proud of you dear," Narcissa said.

"Should we go and save Lucius from my class," Ginny asked.

"Yes I think we should," Narcissa smiled at her.

When they walked in they had to laugh Laura had Lucius doing the Salsa. He turned and looked at the two most important ladies in his life right now. "Well, my ladies do you see anything funny?" he asked continuing to dance.

They both just kept smiling and shook their heads at him.

**XxXxXx**

When Lucius and Narcissa left they went by Draco's house. To give him the number that Julie had given Lucius. They thought they would let Julie explain about what happened today. When they got home, they ordered tea to be served in the parlor. Once they were comfortable, Lucius asked the one question that had been on his mind.

"What did Ginevra have to say?" he asked Narcissa.

"Well, she has stepped up once again in your good grace I am sure," she said handing him the paper that Ginevra had given her.

Lucius looked down at it and smiled. "Let me guess it is her address?"

"You would be correct, did you want to write the letter, or shall I?"

"I will go to my study, and make a floo call as soon as I am done with my tea. Get it done and over with."

"Thank you dear, you really like her don't you," asked Narcissa.

"Lets just say that even if the relationship that her and Draco are in do not work out, she is still welcome in my home." said Lucius with a smile.

"I am glad dear, I care for her the same." said Narcissa. They finished there tea and went about there own tasks.

**XxXxXx**

Julie had just walked into her house when the phone started to ring. "I am coming just hold on," she said dumping her things to the floor to get the phone. "Hello," she answered.

"Yes, is this Julie?" asked Draco

"Yes it is may I ask who is calling."

"So sorry, this is Draco Malfoy, my father stopped by, and left me your number said you had something important you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh yes of course. Tomorrow is Ginevra's 23rd Birthday and from what I understand you have no idea. I think she forgot to tell you. So if she doesn't bring it up, I have an idea if you are up to hearing it." she said.

"That is understandable, she has had a lot going on. So what is your idea Julie?" he asked.

"I am taking Ginny out shopping, and then to a new club that just opened. It is called 'The Moon and Star' I have heard that it is really good. I figured if you wanted to invite all of her friends, that would be great." said Julie.

"Sounds great, I will call them tomorrow and see if they have a VIP room. You make sure she is there no later then 8:00 ok," said Draco.

"Sounds great to me, I will see you then Draco."

"See you there, oh and Julie, Thanks" and with that he hung up.

**XxXxXx**

Ginevra was in a deep sleep when she heard her phone ringing. She grumbled and got up to answer it, as soon as she answered she heard Julie's voice.

"Don't speak, just know that I am on my way, get some coffee in you before I get there." then she hung up the phone.

Ginny just stood there shook her head and then hung it up. She went about her normal routine and when she was done with her coffee she heard a knock on the door. "Come in Julie I am going to get dressed."

"Nice to see you to Ginny," said a voice that she hadn't heard in years.

Ginny turned around slowly and faced the man. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I have a friend at the Ministry, told me to give this address to your parents. Thought I would drop by after I gave it to them to see you for myself. You have changed a lot," he said eyeing her up and down.

"Well, you have seen, now if you don't mind, leave," she hissed at him.

"Why did you leave, everyone has been worried about you," he said

"Worried were they, whatever, Harry just get out of my life. I don't have to have anything to do with you anymore. You moved on years ago, and I am WAY over you." Ginny said.

"Yes you look like you have really moved on, living here in muggle London alone," Harry said.

"Yes I am living alone, but I have a very loving boyfriend, don't you worry. I assume you know your way out Mr. Potter." with that she turned around and walked to her room.

"There you go running again. You run every time things get rough," said Harry.

"I didn't run Harry, this time you are in my home. I was telling you to leave. I have plans today, with my friend that should be here soon, and I don't want you to ruin it." she walked into her closet to get some clothes, it was quiet for a long time and she thought that maybe he had left. When she exited the closet he was still standing in the door way to the bedroom. "WHAT DO YOU WANT," she yelled.

"I want you to come to the Burrow and see your mother, she has been crying since Percy told her that he saw you. She thinks that you hate her," said Harry.

"Well, I wonder why she would think that. No Harry I don't hate her, just not jumping fences to see her. I didn't see anyone coming to find me. I will work her in when I have time, and she gets in touch with me." she told him.

"You don't have to be so childish Ginevra." that was the last straw for Ginny.

"GET OUT!" snapped Ginny. "DON'T COME BACK TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!"

"GINNY ARE YOU OK?" came a voice from the front of the flat.

"YES JULIE I AM FINE JUST KICKING SOMEONE OUT," she yelled to Julie. She turned back to Harry and said "Would you like to leave quiet or would you like me to expose magic to my muggle friend?" she asked nicely.

"I will leave but, this is not over Ginny." he then turned and walked out.

"Julie can you lock the door behind him I will get dressed and be out in a moment." Ginny called to her friend.

With that she shut her bedroom door and started getting dressed. When she was done she walked into the living room and asked Julie if she was ready to go. Julie said yes and they were out the door.

**XxXxXx**

When Ginny and Julie were done shopping , they stopped for lunch.

"Ginny if you don't mind me asking, who was the man that was at your house this morning?" asked Julie.

"One of my ex-boyfriends from before I left home. His name was Harry Potter, he was wanting answers to questions that I don't have to answer." said Ginny. "I am glad that you got there when you did. If not god only knows how long he would have been there."

"No problem, well, we better get going if we want to get all of this stuff put up."

Once they got everything put up and sat around for a while they finally got dressed and started walking to the club. It was only 2 blocks from Ginny's place.

When they walked in there was a bouncer at the door that stopped Julie, he bent and said something in her ear. She nodded and then said "This way," Ginny just followed were she was lead. They finally got to a door that had VIP in use. Julie opened the door and Ginny was surprised to see a huge room, with a bar on one side, and one large table in the back of the room. All of the sudden everyone screamed "SURPRISE," for the second time in two days Ginny thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"WOW, how did you guys know?" Ginny asked. "You told them didn't you Julie," she said turning her head to her friend.

"Yes I did, aren't you happy?" Julie asked.

"I am ecstatic," said Ginny as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and gave him a kiss, they pulled apart as everyone gave cat calls and whistles. "You aren't mad at me for not telling you, are you? I honestly forgot." she explained.

"I am not mad, but I can guarantee that I wont forget next year." he said kissing her again.

Everyone was there, Greg, Vince, Blaise, Severus, Padma, Daphne, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, and Julie. This was her family now. No matter what anyone said, this was her family.

Well, what are we standing around for lets get this party going shall we people," yelled Blaise. With that everyone started laughing. They started the music and the dancing. After about 2 hours of drinking and dancing they all sat down to get sobered up some. They were eating when Julie, god love her, opened her mouth.

"Ginny did you tell Draco that you had a visitor today?" she asked.

"No Julie I hadn't, but thank you for reminding me," Julie didn't catch the sarcastic tone in Ginny's voice but, Draco did.

"Who came to see you love?" he asked.

She mumbled something, and Severus was the one that spoke. "You want to try that again, Ginevra?" he hissed at her.

"Potter," she snapped back at him.

With that said both Severus and Draco were both standing. Firing off questions to her.

"Yes guys everything is fine. He came over asking questions, and bitching, then I yelled and kicked him out. I can take care of myself. Thank you for caring both of you." she said.

They went back to eating and celebrating her Birthday like nothing ever happened. It was close to midnight before they all finally made there way home.

**XxXxXx **

_**Author Note:** Longer then the last few! I have a link to the dress in the beginning of the chapter, on my author page. Thank you to my reviewers you guys are great!!!! Next chapter up as soon as I can think of something else to write. I am kind of at a stand still right now……any ideas guys???????? HELP…LOL!! _

_Catch you guys next chapter. _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing that is familiar from the Harry Potter world. I do not own the song that is used in this story. Thank you!!!!! Read on! _

**Chapter 12 **

It was the fist of September, when Narcissa was sitting in her parlor going over last minute wedding plans, when she heard the sound of someone apparating into the foyer. She heard Spinch talking to the person, and then he was in the parlor standing in front of her.

"Mistress, Miss. Pansy is on her way."

"Thank you Spinch, please bring tea." The next thing she knew the elf was gone, and Pansy was tapping on the open door.

"Come in Pansy, did you need something, dear?" asked Narcissa

"I was actually wanting to talk to you about the reception. Do you think we could talk Ginny into dancing with Daphne, Padma, and myself. I want to do a special belly dance. Just something I think the guys would enjoy for all of there hard work the past few months. Do you think she would agree?" Pansy didn't include Hermione because of her being pregnant.

"I don't see why she wouldn't. I can set up a time to talk to her. You will all have to get costumes and practice. What song will you be doing this to so that I can get it added before it is to late?"

"I was thinking of doing it to Akons: Bananza (belly dancer). Just tell her that we have our weekends free from here to the wedding. Thank you, Narcissa. I will be going now, I am having lunch with my father.

"Yes dear, I will let her know." Pansy gave her a hug and was out the door.

She was writing her information down when Draco arrived. "Hello mother, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Just going over last minute details for the wedding. Why are you here, don't you have to work?"

"I just come by to see if you wanted to go to lunch. I will be going right down the street from Ginevra's flat, and she is off today. Thought you might like to drop by." said Draco giving her a knowing smile. It had been 2 weeks since Narcissa had seen Ginny. She had become very attached to the young girl. He knew his mother missed her.

"I can not just drop in unannounced, that is rude Draco. You were raised better then that." Narcissa demanded looking at her son very sternly.

"Well, lucky for you I might have told her that we would be showing up." He sat and watched his mothers face light up.

"Let me get ready, I will be back down soon." With that dealt with she was out of the room, hell bent on getting ready.

Ginny had just finished cleaning her flat, so she was getting cleaned up for Narcissa's visit. Draco had told her that he was taking his mother to lunch, and would bring her over if she wasn't busy. He said that his mother has been missing her. It felt odd to hear him say that. The only people that she has really known to miss her in all these years were Michael and Julie. It gave her a warm feeling to know that his parents accepted her in his life, after all of the past differences between there families. She was just walking out of her room when she heard a knock at the door 'They are here early' she thought to herself. "Coming" she called out. When she opened the door she was shocked to see the person at the other side.

"Hello Ginny, may I come in?" asked the man.

"Hello Father, of course," said Ginny opening the door farther for him to enter. "Did you want something?" she asked after he just stood staring at her.

"I just thought that I could come and see that you are alright." said Mr. Weasley

"I am fine, I thought that Percy and Harry would tell you that much. Percy coming and demanding me around like I am 10 years old, and then Harry barging in here demanding answers. As you can tell, I am fine and living well." she said sarcastically.

"Ginny your mother and I had no idea that Harry was here. We also had no doings in Percy. I would like to tell you that you look wonderful, it seems you have done well, on your own."

"Thank you, it doesn't matter about Percy and Harry, I would suggest that you keep them at bay though. If they come 'demanding' me around again I will not promise to leave them unharmed. I have been running my own life for 5 years I have no one to answer to." said Ginny

"I respect that, if you have told them off once anything that they get they deserve." said Mr. Weasley with a mischievous look in his eye. "Will you be willing to have dinner with me and your mother?" he asked

"As long as it is in the muggle world. I try not to go into the wizarding one," stated Ginny.

"How about tonight, that is if you don't have plans. We can meet you here and go where ever you want?" he suggested.

"That will be fine, meet me here at 6:00." She was shocked when her father moved to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry for everything Gin-bun, I hope one day you will forgive us."

"We will see dad, we will see." He let go of her, gave her a smile, and was out the door.

Ginny was sitting at her table looking out the window when she heard knock at the door. She opened the door to find Draco and a very happy Narcissa. When Narcissa looked at Ginevra her face became concerned. "What is wrong dear? Are you not feeling well today?" asked Narcissa.

"No I'm sorry everything is fine, do come in. I have tea waiting in the kitchen." She got to the kitchen and poured some tea for them and sat down.

"What is wrong Ginny, is everything ok? You look troubled." asked Draco, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"My Father, he was here a few minutes ago. I am having dinner with him and my mother tonight." she felt him tighten his grip on her shoulders just a little for comfort.

"You will be fine dear you are a strong girl." said Narcissa patting Ginny on the hand. "Know I do believe that it is time for Draco to get to work so we ladies can spend some time together."

"Yes mother." he bent down and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "May I come over tonight to check on you say around 10:00 tonight?" Ginny nodded her acceptance, Draco then went to his mother.

"I take it you can get home alright mother."

"Yes, I will make do from here." He kissed her cheek and was gone.

"You have a lovely flat Ginevra, something I would have pictured you to live in." Narcissa said looking around.

"Thank you it is nothing compared to what you have, but it is home." Ginny said with a smile.

"Pansy wanted me to speak with you about the reception. She was wondering if you could make time for Padma, Daphne, and herself to come in for a little belly dancing. Part of the entertainment mostly for the guys. They have been so patient these past few months." Narcissa explained what Pansy wanted, leaving out the part about her for the moment.

"That sounds nice. I will be glad to help. I have the weekends off if she would like to do it then," said Ginny

"Would you be a willing participant in this, she feels she will not be able to do it without you there?" she wasn't Slytherin for nothing.

"Me why me? All I did was help in refreshing there skills. I am sure that Pansy will do an excellent job without me." She didn't know how to get out of this one. Dancing was one thing Belly Dancing was another all together.

"Well, Draco was there and even though he didn't need it was patient to. Plus I think he would enjoy seeing you dance for him." 'Got her there' she thought to herself.

Ginevra seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess I have no choice in the matter. Do you know what song she will be dancing to?"

"Yes I have all the information right here."

Narcissa gave Ginevra the information and they spent the rest of the day just chatting about the wedding and anything else that came about.

When Narcissa left, Ginny called Julie, and asked her to get the song ready for her. She would let Michael know she would be using the studio for personal use for the next two weekends. Julie agreed to pass on the information as soon as she could. Ginny thanked her with a promise of lunch the next day. She went about getting ready for dinner with her parents. Around 5:50 she heard a knock at the door 'wow they are early' she thought to herself.

She opened the door and invited them in. "Have a seat I will be finished in a moment." she went, put her shoes on, and walked back to the living room. "Are you ready to go" they both nodded so she grabbed her things and they left. They all got into Ginny's car and headed to the little café that Ginny had decided on. There wasn't much talking just the basic that she had already told her brother about the past 5 years.

Once they had there food, Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak up. "Why did you leave Ginny?"

"Why did I leave? Well, lets start off with every since my first year at Hogwarts, you never treated me the same after. It all seemed to be about Harry and his problems with the Dark Lord. Never asking how I was doing with my nightmares or social skills there after. I finally got back to my normal self when Harry started dating me. You were giving me more attention then, but it was about my relationship, and not actually about me. What finally broke me was when I arrived at the train station after my 7th year no one was there, not even one of my brothers. I was sad, but not crushed. Then I come home to find Harry in MY home with another woman on his arm. He gave me this look and I just dropped it. I came to you mother asking when this happened and do you remember what you said to me?" she asked finally stopping for air.

"No dear I don't remember, what did I say to you?" she asked with true question on her face.

"You said mother, "Since after Christmas, get over it Ginevra", that broke me I went to my room changed my hair, packed my things, got my money together, and I was gone. I never looked back. For you to know all that time and never tell me. Even if you thought I knew, you should have put it another way. You were short with me and snappy. I couldn't take it any longer." Ginny's face was read by the time she was done. Mr. Weasley looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

Mrs. Weasley had tears coming out of her eyes. "I am so sorry Ginny will you ever forgive us?" she asked.

"With time I am sure we could work it out, but it is going to be a slow process. I have my life now. I WILL NOT change it for you. You will need to remember that. Things have changed!" said Ginny.

"We understand Ginny, as long as you don't block us out any longer." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mother I never blocked you out. You are the ones that never come looking for me. I have to work tomorrow I really must be going." said Ginny

"Can we come over sometime if we call ahead of time," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Dad you are welcome at my house anytime, as long as you respect me and anyone in my home." with that said she got up hugged there necks and laid the money to cover the bill on the table. She gave them a smile and walked out.

It had been a long couple of weeks. Draco had come over the night she had talked to her parents and spent the night. He was always there for her no matter what it was. She had held practice with the girls for the past 2 weekends and got thier costumes, all with out Draco finding out. The time for the wedding was upon them. She was currently in her room getting dressed. Ginevra had taken the bags over to Blaise's fathers house, he was a very kind man when you got to know him. She had decided on wearing a black Halter Neck Beaded Pant Dress, and a pair of high heals. Her hair was down all she had left was her makeup. Draco was standing in the doorway of her bed room watching her.

"You look beautiful, love," he said.

"Thank you but, I am not quite done yet, so save the judgment," she grinned at him. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone, darling?" he asked.

"No would you mind getting it, please?"

"Not a problem just hurry," he said leaving the room. Ginny just shook her head as she finished doing her make up.

Draco walked to the door and opened it, he went from good mood to furious in seconds. "Potter," he spat

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to talk to Ginny, were is she Malfoy, and for that matter what are you doing here?" Harry snapped.

"She is getting ready to go out, if you must know we are dating." Draco answered smugly.

"That is a lie she would never date scum like you," Harry said lunching him self at Draco.

"STOP RIGHT THERE HARRY JAMES POTTER," roared Ginny. "If you lay one figure on him I will hex you," she hissed.

Harry looked at her in astonishment "Ginny, you look beautiful."

"Well, don't look, you lost that right a long time ago," said Ginny. By this time Draco was behind her with his hands on her hips.

"What has he done to you Ginny? There is no way that you would have ever dated him. Remember what Lucius done to you your first year." Harry pleaded with her.

"I do believe that she has forgiven me for my past sins, most of the wizards have if I am not mistaken." stated a voice from the door way.

Harry turned to find Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing there in all of there glory. "I don't believe you are welcome here Mr. Potter, can you show yourself out?" asked Lucius in a demanding voice.

"Ginny we will talk about this later." said Harry.

"No Harry we wont I told you the last time you were here to get out and not come back. Do I have to hex you to get you to understand?" asked Ginny.

"No I understand you plainly. I will be telling your parents about this." said Harry

"You do that Harry, you do that." said Ginny looking at the Malfoys once the door was shut. "Are we ready to go?" she asked. When they all nodded they apparated out of her flat, and to the back lawn of the Zabini mansion.

"Lucius, may I have a word?" asked Ginevra.

"Yes, dear," turning to his son. "Draco take your mother and go to our seats we will be there soon" He held his arm out for Ginevra and said "Shall we."

She took his arm and he led her into the Zabini home, and into a quiet room. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did at the flat. I am sorry for the way he treated you."

"Ginevra it wasn't your fault, you didn't even know we were coming by."

"I know sir, --"

"Never Sir!" he said sharply to her.

"OK," she grinned "Lucius, I haven't told my parents about Draco, I have not withheld this information either. They haven't asked so I haven't told. You and Narcissa have been so good to me the past few months and I am warning you that they might come barging into your home when Harry tells them or for that matter sees this wedding in the paper."

"Ginevra, it is all right dear, you have nothing to worry about, there is nothing they can say that will hurt me. I am always here for you, you are family now." he saw her open her mouth to speak but, stopped her. "I am going to tell you something that I have only told my wife. You are like my daughter now. No matter if you stay with Draco or not you are ALWAYS welcome in my home. Understand?" he had his hands on her shoulders. He reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief "Here clean your face and lets go out side, I do believe Severus is out there and he has been asking about you." he said smiling down at her.

"Thank you Lucius" she said giving him a small hug.

"No worries my dear." They walked out of the room to come face to face with Severus.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to. It looks like I have been replaced." said Severus looking down at her with a mocking frown.

"Never Sev, You are a one of a kind dad," she said giving him a hug.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I would really like my girlfriend back." said Draco walking towards them.

Both men looked at Draco, smirks in place, and said "No" Ginny just laughed at the look on her boyfriends face as the men lead her outside leaving a very put out Draco behind.

"Are you still pouting about that love?" When all she got out of Draco was a grunt she leaned over a whispered in his ear "Who has me now?"

She felt him shiver and smiled, she loved the power she had over him "You do love," he said facing her.

"Then stop pouting. You have to go up there and be with Blaise I will be with your _mother _alright."

"Alright I will be with you the moment we are at the reception." Draco promised. Ginny smiled kissed him sweetly and he walked off.

When she sat down she looked at Lucius and Narcissa and said "You have the most spoiled, jealous, and possessive son I have ever met."

"We Malfoys don't let anything harm what is ours," said Lucius putting an arm around Narcissa.

"They also have big egos, dear." said Narcissa smiling at Ginevra. Ginevra just smiled at her and the wedding started.

Draco stole glances at Ginny during the wedding. He was planning on asking her to marry him at Christmas but, decided to maybe do it early. She looked wonderful sitting there smiling. Soon the wedding was over and they were all walking back down the isle. Once in the ballroom for the reception everyone made there speeches, they danced, they ate, and they danced some more. Soon Pansy got up and went to Narcissa, once she got there she bent and whispered something to her. Narcissa nodded her head and Pansy walked off. The rest of the girls followed one at a time. Once they were all out of the ballroom they went and got changed. After about 20 minutes Narcissa stood and walked over to the DJ

"The girls will be here soon I will give you the signal and you know what to do correct?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." he nodded to her.

"Thank you," she walked over to the door to wait on the girls.

(Author note: There is a song in this chapter that is not exactly clean but, not to dirty read at your own risk)

"Alright is everyone in there costumes, are you guys ready," asked Ginny. When all of them gave there yes's they started making there way back to the ballroom. Narcissa saw them coming and signaled the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a little special entertainment before we all leave. This is for the men that were in the Wedding Party." he started the music and in came the 4 most beautiful women the guys in the room had ever seen. They were dressed in these lovely European belly dancing costumes.

Draco, Blaise, Vince, and Greg which had all been sitting together stared in awe as their ladies came dancing in the room.

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

The girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor making there way slowly to there men sitting at the table, across the room.

Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Draco looked over at the other guys sitting with him, they all looked like they were about to jump up, and run to them. He was amazed they had kept this from all of them…Slytherin that is what they were, all of them.

Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
Got me goin to church next day repentin  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party  
Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti  
Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back  
And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

By the time the song was over the girls had made it to the table and was now sitting in there guys lap. The guys each had there own look of hunger. When the music finally stopped the DJ started talking again. "That song was Bananza, by Akon. It was Pansy's idea, the Choreography was done, and taught by Ginevra Weasley."

The girls got up took a bow and sat in there own chairs. The guys scooted closer and wrapped possessive arms around them. Everyone was clapping and cheering for them. When they were finally ready to go Ginevra walked up to Pansy.

"I hope you have a lovely honeymoon, we will have to get together so you can tell me all about it." she winked at Pansy "The clean parts anyway." she smirked at her. "What did you want me to do with the costumes?"

"You guys can keep them, thank you so much for your help Ginevra. Blaise REALLY liked it." she winked at her then turned and left.

Once Draco and Ginny landed in her flat Draco wrapped his arms around her. "May I escort you to your room my lady and you can give me one of your private dances?" he teased.

"I will but, it wont come cheap." she said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Oh and what will I have to do?" he asked kissing her neck.

"You will have to wait and see Mr. Malfoy," she said leading her to his room.

_**Author Note: **Hello everyone. I have added some links from this story to my author page if you would like to look. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are great. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Julie & Laura put your identical minds together and lets get cracking on this next chapter!!!! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry appeared in the Weasley's kitchen right after he left Ginny's flat. He was so angry that all he could do was pace for a few minutes or he would hurt something or someone. After about five minutes he went looking for the Weasley's. There was no one at home. He decided to go home, and stop back by first thing in the morning. When he got home he went straight to his room. "Lisa are you here?" he called out.

"Right here, don't yell James just went to sleep," said Lisa. They had been married for 3 years and there son James was a little over a year old.

"So sorry love, I just didn't hear you."

"Are you ok Harry you don't look so good," she asked walking up to him.

"I will be fine, just had a bad experience is all."

"Care to explain?"

"I ran into Ginny, I found out that she is dating Draco Malfoy, of all people. It just got me all unnerved is all." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"How about we go down and have dinner and then I can take your mind off of it," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry laughed "sounds like a plan dear."

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

The next morning Harry went to the Weasley's to find them sitting at the table easting breakfast. "Morning Harry," said Mr. Weasley picking up the paper.

"Did you want some breakfast Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No ma'am, I was wanting to come and tell you, that I ran into Ginny yesterday. I thought you might like to know, that she is dating Draco Malfoy." said Harry looking at the table.

"You must be wrong ," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny would never do that, she hates the Malfoys."

"Maybe not dear take a look at this," said Mr. Weasley.

Molly took the paper and looked at it. 'Shocked!' That is the only thing that would explain it. There were pictures of, the Parkinson and Zabini wedding. One of them were of her daughter, the Malfoys, Severus, and Hermione, the one that shocked her the most was her daughter sitting in Draco Malfoys lap wearing a provocative costume. This was not happening. She got up and walked over to the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" asked Mr. Weasley.

" I am going to go talk to my daughter and find out what is going on," said Molly apparating away.

"Guess I better follow, you coming Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Sure lets go." he said then apparate out.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Draco couldn't have been happier, he had the woman he loved wrapped in his arms. It had been a long night, she was amazing, always full of surprises. He extracted himself from her and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once he was dressed he went to the kitchen to start coffee and make breakfast. He was in the middle of putting the food on the plates when there was a loud knock on the door. He put everything down and headed for the living room, to open the door. Once it was open a woman, had to be Mrs. Weasley, came barging in.

"Where is my daughter," asked Molly

"She was sleeping, but I don't think she is any longer," said Draco with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shaking her fist at him.

"I am her boyfriend, she asked me to stay the night so, here I am. If you would like to talk to me, then lets go to the kitchen so as to nit wake her. She is NOT a morning person." said Draco walking to the kitchen.

"Why are you dating my daughter?"

"We have been dating for a while. She is amazing, smart, beautiful, and I love her."

Ginny was standing outside the kitchen listening to Draco talk to her mother. She knew he felt that way it was the same way that she felt about him, but it was different hearing it. There was a knock and she walked to the door and opened it up. There stood her father, "Come on in" she said walking away from the door.

"Where is your mother?" he asked looking around.

"She is in the kitchen," Ginny said motioning with her head to the kitchen. She turned around to look at her dad, she was instantly angry, there standing in her house yet again was Harry Potter. "**WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND NOT TO COME BACK IN MY HOUSE**," she screamed at him. Her patience was completely shot, when it came to this man.

Draco came stumbling out of the kitchen, "Ginny are you ok," he asked grabbing her around the waist.

"No I am **NOT** ok! I want him out of my home, **NOW**!"

"Potter," he spat "Didn't we have this discussion yesterday when you were here?" asked Draco.

"You were here again Harry," asked Mr. Weasley.

"I thought you said you ran into them," said Molly.

"Did I?" asked Harry looking very uncomfortable. " I stopped by to see her and he was here." he said lamely.

"I have seen you more then my own parents," said Ginny walking up to Harry. "I don't want _you_, around me anymore. Don't you have a family to be with? Take care of your own and leave me alone." said Ginny she waved her hand at him and was shocked when he was blasted into the hall. She stood there a moment in silence then turned to Draco "Will you ward my apartment against him please," then walked to the kitchen.

"I think we should leave her be for now, take Harry home to Lisa," said Molly

"Yes dear, watch after her Draco?" asked Arthur heading for the door.

"I always will," nodded Draco.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Draco walked into the kitchen, to find Ginny looking out her window, with a cup of coffee in hand. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into him. "I haven't done that in so long," she said quietly.

"You were really upset, are you going to be ok?"

"They left didn't they?" she asked.

"Yes they said they would leave you be fore now, and they would take Potter to his wife," stated Draco, watching her face.

"It will never change, they will always go to him first." He knew she was stating the truth so he kept quiet.

"I am going to go take a shower," she turned gave him a kiss on the cheek, put her cup on the table and walked out.

Draco waited tell he heard the water turn on then picked up the phone.

"Hello," asked Hermione.

"Is Severus there, Hermione I need to talk to him." said Draco

"Yes hang on a minute he is in the lab," she set the phone down and called for him. After a moment Severus picked up.

"Draco how are you?"

"Not that great, Ginny has had a ruff morning. Potter and her parents showed up this morning, when she saw him she flipped, and started yelling at him to leave. When she gave up and went to walk away, she kind of waved off what he was fixing to say, and blasted him into the Hall." He stopped and thought a minute. "Severus she seems to be worried with it. Is there something I need to know?" asked Draco.

"Draco, Ginevra is a very powerful witch. She can do wand less magic she just doesn't like to. She hates to be out of control. If she is still down about it later call me and I will come over." Severus explained.

"Thanks Sev," said Draco hanging up the phone. He heard the water turn off and decided to take Ginny out today get her mind off of things.

"Ginny, I am going to step out for a moment, get dressed to go for a walk, I am taking you somewhere." Draco said as he entered the room. Ginny stuck her head out the door.

"Alright, hurry back though," she asked.

"I will, I promise," he gave her a kiss and was gone.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

He soon landed in the parlor at the Manor. He looked around for his mother, but she wasn't there. "Spinch" he called.

"Yes master Draco called," said the elf.

"Where is my mother at?" he asked.

"Mistress and Master are in the garden, Master Draco," said the elf.

"Thank you, can you let them know that I am on the way?" asked Draco.

"Yes sir," and the elf was gone.

He set off for the garden.

Meanwhile in the Garden Lucius and Narcissa was taking a stroll examining the changes in the flowers.

"Excuse me, Master Draco has asked me to inform you he is on his way," said the elf.

"Thank you, you are excused," the elf was gone again.

"Wonder what Draco is doing here this early?" asked Narcissa.

"Mother, can I talk with you?" asked Draco.

Narcissa nodded and Lucius spoke up. "Would you like me to leave you son?"

"No father I think you need to hear this to. Ginny can do wand less magic. She choices not to, it usually happens when her emotions aren't under control." said Draco,

Lucius spoke up at this, "What happened is Ginevra alright?"

"Yes father Ginevra is fine, Potter on the other hand not so much," said Draco with an amused look on his face. He knew his father liked Ginny he didn't know how much until that moment though.

"What did you do to Potter?" asked Narcissa.

"Not me, Ginny. She blasted him out into the Hall," said Draco watching his father. He saw his mouth twitch a few times, then he lost it. Draco couldn't help but laugh with his father.

"That's our girl, she makes me prouder every time her name is mentioned." said Lucius.

"Is there anything else Draco," asked Narcissa.

"I would like to have the engagement ring now, the one that was your mothers."

"I will go get it," said Narcissa walking off.

"Father, I am not asking her dads permission," said Draco. His father looked at him questionable.

"Draco you were brought up better then that,"

"I would have if it wasn't for this morning. Her mother and father walked out after she blasted Potter." said Draco. "I am asking Severus instead."

"I wish you all the luck son." Lucius said giving him a fatherly hug.

"Here you go Draco, It will automatically size when she puts it on," said Narcissa. "Good Luck dear."

"Thanks guys," he gave his mother a hug and was gone.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Severus was sitting in his living room, when someone started banging on the door. "I am coming, stop banging."

"Sorry Sev, I have to hurry, Ginny is expecting me. I have come to ask for Ginevra's hand in marriage." rushed Draco.

"You have my permission, Draco. Take care of her." Severus said sternly.

"Thanks got to run." he said as he apparate away.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

"Ginny are you ready to go?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I was just cleaning up from breakfast," said Ginny

Draco grabbed Ginny tightly in his arms. "I am going to apparate us to were we are going."

Ginny nodded and they were gone. When she opened her eyes she saw wide open land then trees all around. "Where are we?"

"This is a piece of land that I have up on the market right now. I was thinking of purchasing it, to build my home on." said Draco.

"It is lovely, will you have a home as big as the Manor?" asked Ginny

"No it will not be quite that big. I am going to have stables for horses, over here where we are at." They walked for a while longer and Draco finally stopped "A in ground pool here." He walked to almost the other side of the land and said "Probably a garden here." He took her over to a little hill and sat down. "If you could build your own house what would it be like?"

"I want a one level house, stretched out, when you walk in the front door and into the living room I want big windows. I want the bed rooms to be nice and big, kitchen has to be roomy with a lot of cabinets and counter top space, Big dinning room for family dinners. I want a dance room, I think that is about it just nice and big. After living in the Burrow I like open spaces." said Ginny.

"I bet you do, you will have it all one day Ginny," he said smiling at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I want to be the one to give it to you," said Draco. He got up pulling her with him. He kneeled in front of her. "Ginevra I have loved you since I first saw you at the restaurant you were working at. I think you are the most Amazing and Gorgeous woman I have ever meet. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny was trying to hold back her sobs, so all she could do was nod her head yes! He jumped up, sweeped her off her feet and spun her around. He put his face in the curve of her neck and chanted Thank you to her. When he looked up in to her eyes and saw her smiling, he knew that everything was going to work out.

"You have made me the happiest man alive."

"You have done the same for me," she said smiling at him.

He sat her on her feet and bent to kiss her passionately, 'Yes everything is wonderful' he thought to himself.

_**Author Note:**_

_To all of my wonderful reviewers THANK YOU!!!!! You guys are great. This is NOT the last chapter. Some of you were thinking that though weren't you….lol! If there are mistakes I am so sorry, my beta god bless her couldn't get to it for a while. I wanted to post it for you guys soon seeing as I didn't post yesterday. I will write more soon. TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ginny woke up to the sun in her face. She stretched and could feel Draco move behind her. Ginny looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled. She felt Draco wrap his arm around her, and pull her to him. "Do you like the ring love?" asked Draco.

"It is beautiful," said Ginny still looking at the ring.

"It was my grandmothers, on my mothers side. She told me that when I was old enough to marry, and she approved of the girl, all I had to do was ask for it. I went to her yesterday to get it. She asked no questions, she loves having you, Ginny." Draco said giving her a kiss on the head. "I have the complete set, so that part of the wedding is done already. Would you like to go see my parents today, let them know I succeeded?" asked Draco.

"That sounds great, I also want to go see Hermione today, see how she is feeling," said Ginny.

"Sounds great love, lets get out of bed then shall we?" he asked sitting up.

"I suppose we should," she said following him.

They got dressed and apperated over to the Manor. "Spinch" called Draco.

"Yes master," said the elf.

"Where are my parents?" asked Draco.

"They are in the dinning room eating breakfast, Master Draco."

"Can you tell them that we have arrived, and set us each a place at the table please," asked Draco.

"Yes sir," and the elf is gone.

When they arrived in the dinning room Narcissa got up and walked over to Ginny. She pulled Ginny's hand up so she could see it and smiled. She then turned and went back to the table without saying a word. Everyone was looking at her oddly, even Lucius.

"Would you care to tell us your thoughts dear?" asked Lucius.

"I told you that she was meant for him. If she wasn't the ring would look the age it truly is and wouldn't want to stay on. It is as beautiful as when I gave it to Draco." she looked at Ginny smiling "Welcome to the family dear." she then went back to her breakfast like nothing happened.

Lucius started laughing, "I thought she would be going on and on by now, you are a lucky one Ginny. I am pleased to welcome you to the family. Sit have some breakfast," he said motioning to the chair.

"Thank you Narcissa, Lucius. I am pleased to be here. After the way Narcissa was with Pansy I was sure I wouldn't make it to the table this morning," she said smiling at Draco.

"Oh but dear, I am just enjoying my breakfast. I never said you were leaving anytime soon," Narcissa said with a mischievous look on her face.

"There is the mother I know," said Draco.

They all laughed and went about eating there breakfast. When they were done they went on about there own tasks the men to do there out doors things and the ladies to Narcissa's study for some planning.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Narcissa went to her desk and opened the drawer at the bottom open. She pulled out a few magazines, a leather book, and quills. "Alright have you and Draco agreed on the date yet?" she asked.

"No we haven't, but I was thinking in April. I have another problem though. I want a traditional Wizard wedding, he doesn't have to go through any bonding if he doesn't want to. I trust Draco it is just the way I always planned it. My problem is if I don't invite Julie and Michael they will be very disappointed. Have any suggestions for me?" asked Ginny.

"I think April is a wonderful idea gives us enough time not to stress on the little things. I think when it comes to Julie and Michael you and Draco need to sit down and talk to them, explain I believe they will understand," said Narcissa with a smile. "What colors would you like dear?"

"Silver and Lavender if that is ok," said Ginny.

"I think that would be wonderful the guys could were all black with Silver ties, I don't see Draco or any of his friends for that matter wearing Lavender," she grinned.

Ginny had to Laugh at that. They sat and worked on the wedding for about an hour then made there way to the parlor, they were sitting drinking tea when the guys arrived back inside. They went to there respective ladies and gave them a kiss before sitting themselves down.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves this morning," asked Narcissa.

"Yes, we had a nice walk on the grounds to see what was out and about, it will be a good hunting season." said Lucius.

Ginny looked at Draco, "I didn't know you hunted," she said.

"It never came up, yes me and father hunt a week out a year, then we go on a fishing trip when the time comes. Nothing to big though, it isn't an every weekend thing." explained Draco.

"I think that is great," said Ginny.

"Did you ladies get anything accomplished today?" asked Lucius.

"Yes we did, Draco is April alright to have a wedding in?" asked Ginny.

"You tell me the date and I will be ready," said Draco.

"I thought we could have it in the courtyard here at the Manor," said Ginny looking at Lucius.

"That would be wonderful, no one has married there since Narcissa and I," he said smiling at Ginny.

"Draco, would you like to know the colors of your wife's wedding?" asked Narcissa.

"I can probably guess them mother, lets see, Lavender and Silver." stated Draco with and air of confidence.

"You are better at this then most then," said Narcissa.

"How did you guess that would be my colors?" asked Ginny. She loved the color Lavender but almost nothing but, her bathroom was that color in her flat.

"That just seems so like you Ginny," he said, giving her a smile.

"We will be placing the engagement announcement in the paper Friday so be looking for it," said Narcissa.

"Thank you mother, this wedding will turn out wonderful with you and Ginny handling it."

They soon said there goodbye's and headed over to the Snape's to tell them the good news.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

When they arrived at the Snape's, Severus is the one that answered the door. "Come in, Hermione is in the kitchen, Ginevra," said Severus giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Sev," she said walking into the kitchen.

"So how did last night go?" asked Severus.

"It went great, you will soon have me for a son in law," said Draco with a smile on his face. "The announcement will be in the paper Friday."

"Take Ginevra to your place Thursday night then, please," said Severus. "Her brothers have been quiet up until now, they will surely see it in the papers."

"I will arrange something so that she wont think about it," said Draco. All of a sudden they heard Hermione scream 'Congratulations' to Ginevra, both men shook there heads and headed for the kitchen.

"I am so Happy for you Gin, after everything you truly deserve this," Hermione said. "Severus told me that Draco had came and asked for your hand."

"He did, wonder why he asked Severus for my hand?" thought Ginny out loud. She was shocked when she got an answer.

"If any man in there right mind asked you without asking me, would have had some major problems, that is why." said Severus coming up to her and giving her a hug. "Congratulations darling, I am very happy for you."

"Would you guys like to stay for Dinner," asked Hermione.

"That would be great, Thanks." said Draco and Ginny both.

"Already they sound like they are married." said Severus. Ginny gave him a glare nad sat down. She then turned to Draco.

"How do you feel about telling Julie and Michael about us being magical?" asked Ginny

"Why do you ask," said Draco.

"I want Julie to be a brides maid, that is if Hermione will be my maid of honor, and I want Michael at the wedding to." explained Ginny.

"I guess it would be a good idea to tell them then," said Draco.

"Well, are you up for the challenge," Ginny asked Hermione.

"I would be honored," said Hermione.

"Severus, will you walk me down?" asked Ginevra.

"Of course dear, you know I will," said Severus.

Once they were done eating they said Goodnight and left to go home. They both had to work the next day so Ginny to hers and Draco to his. They had agreed that they would explain it to Michael and Julie over dinner Wednesday night.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

When Ginny arrived at work the next day she went hunting for Michael. "Morning Michael," she said as she entered his office.

"Morning Ginevra, did you have a good weekend," asked Michael

She just held up her hand and smiled.

"Well, I will take that as a yes," he said standing to give her a hug. "About time some guy came along and took you from us," he said letting her go.

"Thanks Michael, hey can you make it to my house for dinner Wednesday night?"

"Sure, I will be there," he replied

"I better go find Julie, if she finds out I waited to long she will have a fit," said Ginevra walking out.

She found Julie in the dance room teaching a class, so she sat down watching making sure to keep her hand out of site. Once her class was over Julie walked over to her. "How was your weekend, must have been good, haven't heard from you," said Julie.

All Ginevra did was put her hand up near Julie's face. BIG mistake, she was sure that Draco had to of heard Julie when she screamed. "Finally, I didn't think he would ever ask. He has been in love with you since he saw you at the bar. So when is the date?" asked Julie finally calming down.

"We haven't set a final date but, it is going to be in April. I have to get ready for my class, why don't you come to my place for dinner Wednesday Night. Michael and Draco will be there," asked Ginny.

"Sure I will be leaving the same time as you Wednesday we can go shopping for food and cook together." said Julie.

"Fine with me," said Ginny walking out. Once Ginny was done with her class she went home.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Wednesday came to quickly for Ginny she was nervous as to what they might think of her. They had been her friends for five years, would they hate her for keeping this from her. She was going out of her mind with worry. When they got off of work Ginny and Julie headed to the grocery store.

Ginny looked over at Julie, "When are you and Michael ever going to go out?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Michael and I are just friends." said Julie not looking at her.

"You both make me sick, then you have the nerve to say something to me all these years. Michael has been wanting to go out with you for as long as I can remember." said Ginny.

"Well, he should have said something," said Julie.

They went about buying dinner. About 6:00 that night Draco and Michael showed up. Once they ate dinner they were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking. Finally Ginny couldn't take it any more and blurted out, "I'm a witch, that's better."

Draco looked at her and started laughing. "That was not how I expected you to tell them," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"I didn't know how to tell them, it was killing me," said Ginny. She looked over at her friends and they were just staring at her. "I know I should have told you, but I left that life behind. I didn't expect it to come back to bite me." explained Ginny.

"Did you think that we wouldn't like you because you are different," asked Michael. "That is the reason I hired you, was because you were like no other I had meet."

"Witch? Like how a witch?" asked Julie still feeling like she had missed a lot.

"I didn't know Michael, I was trying to leave that part of me in the past. I wasn't expecting anyone to ever find me." she said to Michael. He nodded his head and they both looked at Julie. "Would you like me to show you Julie?" she asked

When Julie just nodded Ginny stood up apperated into her bed room got her wand and apperated back. She pointed her wand at the center piece, which was 4 flowers that Julie had picked, and it turned into a beautiful full bouquet. Then she looked back at Julie.

"Say something Jul," said Ginny. Draco stood up and put his arm around her for comfort.

Julie looked up at them then to Michael and back at Ginny. "That was so _Cool_, can you do that to Draco?" Ginny let the air she had been holding.

"Yes I can do that to, Ginny here is more powerful then me though," said Draco.

"I agree with Julie that was awesome," said Michael.

"The catch is you can't tell anyone," said Ginny.

They both nodded to her, "Who would believe us," said Michael.

"Well, now that, that is out of the way Julie will you be one of my bridesmaids?" asked Ginny. She knew that Draco heard her this time. Everyone covered there ears and smiled at her reaction. "I will take that as a yes," said Ginny hugging her.

"Well, of course I will, will it be a magic wedding, something different from ours?" asked Julie.

"Yes, it is different from a muggle wedding," said Draco.

"What is a muggle," asked Michael.

"You, non magic people," said Ginny

"Well, that is nice to know," said Michael.

Ginny just laughed and they went about the afternoon. Soon Julie said that she was tired and was ready to go home. "I will give you a ride to the studio to pick up your car," said Michael.

"Thanks, talk to you later Ginny," said Julie.

"Good Night guys," said Ginny.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Ginny woke up Friday morning to strong arm wrapped around her. "Draco," when she got no answer she tried again, "Draco" still nothing. "DRACO". Finally he mumbled something to her, she didn't understand. "Draco if you don't let me up you are not going to be happy, I have to go to the bathroom." That worked cause he released her at once. "Thank you," and she got up and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"I am going to start coffee, Ginny," she heard him call from the bedroom. When she was done she walked into the kitchen, to find him sitting at the end of the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Once she had her coffee she sat down, facing the window. He took a section of the paper and slid it to her. In big bold print the headline said.

**Society News**

**Malfoy Heir is to Wed**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are happy to announce, that there son is engaged to be married. Draco Malfoy is to marry Ginevra Weasley. They are set to be married sometime in April of the coming up year. So we would like to Congratulate them and Welcome Ginevra to our _Social Circle_.

"What do you think, love?" asked Draco.

"Perfect, what is Social Circle," she asked.

"Something mother wanted everyone to know, you are Welcome among us of high rank. Social crap if you ask me posh parties and get togethers," said Draco.

"Your mother wouldn't be happy hearing you say that," snickered Ginny.

"I know but, she is not here is she," said Draco.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that son," came Narcissa's voice.

Draco's paper went flying to the table, "Sorry mother," said Draco looking innocent.

"Oh Draco, I wish you could see your face, it is priceless….." said Ginny.

"I just stopped by to see if Ginevra had seen the paper, though I have my answer," said Narcissa smiling at her son. "Was it ok with you Ginevra," she asked.

"Just fine Narcissa, Thank you," she said.

"You have nothing to thank me for dear. I must be going now," and with a soft pop she was gone.

"I have to go to the studio for a few hours, then I am off for the day." said Ginny.

"I have to go to the office for awhile, if you need me give me a call. I am sure that your brothers have seen the announcement and will be at your door waiting." said Draco giving her a kiss.

Ginny mumbled "If not in my house" she said.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Once Ginny got home she noticed that her door was unlocked. She pulled out her wand and entered the house. "What do you think you are doing entering my house, when I am not home?" she asked.

They all started screaming at once. She held her hand up and silenced the lot of them. "Now how about one at a time," she unsilenced Bill first. She motioned for him to speak.

"What do you think you are doing, Ginny? Draco Malfoy of all the men in this world?" said Bill.

"I think that I am getting married, Bill. It isn't like any of you have cared enough in the past five years. As far as I am concerned you can all go to hell. You are not coming into my life to mess it up. If you have nothing nice to say then I would suggest that you leave." She walked over to the door turned to them to unsilence the lot of them, then opened the door for them to exit. Ron, Fred, and George all got up and walked out. When Bill, Charlie, and Percy stayed sitting she hut the door. "Do you have anything nice to say?" she asked.

Percy got up and walked to her, "I am not happy about you marrying Malfoy, but I have nothing mean to say." he then walked out the door.

She looked at Bill, "You want to say anything," she asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize until that moment how grown up you were," said Bill. "Do I get to come to the wedding?" he asked.

"If you want to, I don't think you will. You have to be nice no matter what happens." said Ginny very sternly.

"Thank you, I will be I promise." He gave her a hug and left.

She walked over and sat next to Charlie. "What about you?"

"I'm just glad to see you," he said putting his arm around her. "Is Sev walking you down?"

"Yes I asked him the other day and he said he would," said Ginny.

"I figured you would ask him. That is what you were talking about to Bill, him not liking it."

"Yes, do you think he will say anything?"

"No he already said he wouldn't, you have nothing to worry about. What about mom and dad?"

"If they show up here I will tell them, if they ask to come I will allow it." said Ginny.

"Well, I am off Gin-Bean. I will stop by sometime. You are looking great by the way." he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Charlie," she said. With one last squeeze he was gone.

Ginny sat down on her couch and thought about her family. She needed to get out of here, and clear her head, they were enough to drive anyone completely over the end!

_**Author Note:**_

_First off I would like to thank all of my readers and especially to the ones that review. I have posted up links for this chapter (Wedding things). I hope that you enjoy having a look. I also would like to say that I didn't have a beta for this chapter. She has been busy at school so I didn't want to bug her. If there is any mistakes just laugh at them….lol! Thanks again. NOW review, PLEASE!!!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ginny and Julie are currently in Ginny's living room with wedding plans everywhere. They had decided on a date and most of the plans. Ginny was taking care of flowers, napkins, all the little things, so she had Julie over to help her. "I am hungry what about you," asked Ginny.

"Sounds great I am famished," said Julie.

"I will leave you to the table setting and I will go throw something together," said Ginny giving her a smirk.

"You are evil," said Julie.

"I know why do you think Draco and I get along so well," she said over her shoulder walking to the kitchen.

While Ginny was in the kitchen there was a knock on her door so Julie got up to get it. When she opened the door she saw an older man standing there, no one she had seen before. "May I help you," she asked politely.

"Yes, is Ginny at home?" asked Arthur.

"Yes she is, come in," she told him. "G. someone is here to see you," she called out to Ginny.

"Be there in a second," when Ginny walked into the living room, she saw her father. "Dad this is Julie, Julie this is my father Arthur." Ginny introduced them.

"Nice to meet you said Julie," shocked that this man was in Ginny's house. Ginny never even talked about her family.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Arthur. "Can I have a word Ginny?"

"Sure come in the kitchen I am throwing something to eat together," she said

Her father followed her into the kitchen once there he sat at the table. Ginny got him some apple juice and gave it to him. When she sat the glass down he took her left hand. "He has nice taste," said Arthur.

"That he does, he chose me didn't he," she said looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Yes he did and you excepted, I heard from your brothers that you blew up at them."

"I did," said Ginny walking to the stove.

"They came in my home, being out of my life all this time, demanding answers. I wont have it, I am happy, happier then I have been in a long time." she explained.

"Will your family get invitations?" asked her dad looking very sad.

"Yes, I will be sending Bill, Charlie, and Percy one. If you and mother will promise to be nice, I will send you one. You can only enter if there is a invitation. Ron, Fred, and George walked out, they will not be receiving a invitation from me."

"Your mother and I would like to come, we will not be rude. We are sorry for things that have happened in the past and would like to see our only daughter get married. Who is walking you down?" asked her father slowly, almost worried for her answer.

"No one in the family, they were there for me through all my Hogwarts years. I will not tell you, you will have to accept it when the time comes." she said.

"I understand, I would like a dance though," said Mr. Weasley sternly.

"I can arrange that, would you like some Pizza?" asked Ginny.

"PIZZA DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT G, is there pizza in here I am starved!!!" Julie said sliding into the kitchen.

"Yes Jul's come eat you poor deprived child," said Ginny. She looked at her dad "You have to excuse my friend here she gets excited over the smallest things."

"No problem it is refreshing after all this time to have a little excitement. I would love some pizza," he said excepting the napkin with pizza on it.

"What was Ginny like as a child," asked Julie it was killing her to know.

"She was a very good child, I think we might have went wrong by her though. She would always cry until she got attention. The normal child I would suppose," said Mr. Weasley.

"I think we can find something else to talk about," laughed Ginny.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in front of the fire in her chair knitting, when her husband came home. "Well, is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, and she is very happy about it. We will be invited on the understanding that, we are civil, and hold our tongue, on anything we might not like." he explained to her.

"Did you tell her we would be," she asked anxiously.

"Yes dear, Bill, Charlie, and Percy will be getting invitations as well. They stayed to hear her talk without storming out."

"Who is walking her down?" she asked.

"I am not sure, she said it was someone that stuck by her through Hogwarts. I get a dance and that makes me happy," he smiled at his wife.

His wife looked stricken so he bent down and kissed her forehead. "It will take time dear, we have done her terribly wrong through the years."

"I know, it is just hard, why didn't I notice that it was our fault," asked his wife.

"I have no idea love," he said staring into the fire.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

As the months past, Ginny found herself coming closer and closer to the ones that she had lost. She had Dinner with Bill and Charlie a few times. She got a RSVP from Percy saying that he would be at the wedding. She knew it was just because of the people, and press that would be there. She didn't really care. She found out that Charlie was married to a girl he meet working with Dragons, her name is Riley. They have twins Ryan Andrew & Chad Nicholas. Bill was married to a girl he meet in a book store, her name is Sarah. They had two kids one boy named Blake Arthur, and one girl Marissa Ann. They talked about her other brothers, but she didn't worry with them to much. They made it clear if they didn't get a say, they weren't interested, so neither was she.

Draco had been great, he had even given his opinion on the wedding plans, without arguing. He stayed at her house a lot, she didn't understand this, his place was so much nicer. He told her that hers felt more homely. They had decided to go to the Burrow to exchange presents then head to the Manor for the rest of Christmas. She was shocked that Draco was actually the one that brought this up.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Ginny woke up Christmas morning and turned to see Draco asleep with his face in the pillow. She leaned over and started really lightly making shapes on his back. He finally started to squirm, he was very ticklish thought he wanted no one to know. "Leave me alone you evil woman" he said groggily.

"It is Christmas Draco, we have to get moving."

"I am to comfortable to get up," he said pulling the covers up.

"I guess I will have to get my wand," she said turning to her table. When she turned back around Draco was sitting up in bed.

"NO, you will not get the wand, I am up." He knew what kind of damage she could do. "Lets get dressed first stop Burrow, mom wants us at the Manor by lunch."

They got dressed grabbed the presents and apperated out. When they stopped they were standing outside the Burrow. Draco reached up knocked on the door and stepped behind Ginny. When it opened they were face to face with Harry Potter himself.

Harry looked at Ginny then up to Draco. "What did you bring him here for?"

"He is my soon to be husband I only thought it was proper, plus _WE_ were invited."

"Well, come in then." Harry said opening the door further for them to enter.

"Thank you," said Draco.

"Hello Ginny, nice of you to finally make it," said Bill

"Had a hard time getting sleeping beauty here up," said Ginny smiling at Draco.

"I wasn't that hard to get up," defended Draco.

"She threatened you with her wand, did she," asked Charlie coming up to give Ginny a hug, and shaking Draco's hand.

"Something like that, let me guess she has always been like that," Draco asked.

"Unfortunately she has," said Mr. Weasley coming into the room. "Glad that you could make it. Breakfast is on the table lets eat."

They all walked into the kitchen, and three people jumped up from the table. All saying "What is he doing here?"

"He was invited and if you want to stay then you need to keep your mouths shut," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was introduced to everyone and they sat to eat. The kids were all really nice. Penelope wasn't lying, when she said that Jana looked just like her, it was almost scary. Draco saw her looking at the small child and bent to whisper in her ear. "I want one that looks just like you," he sealed it with a kiss on her ear lobe. She blushed and smiled up at him.

They didn't realize that they were being watched. The ladies at the table thought it was cute and the guys were just staring Harry looked as if he would bust. His wife saw the look on his face, and was jealous instantly, but not mad at Ginny. She could tell that Ginny was happy with Draco. Harry just didn't see that he had thrown that away at one time. Once they were done eating they all moved into the living room, to open presents. Ginny and Draco had bought for the ones that hadn't walked out on them and all the children. It wasn't there fault there parents were arses. Harry kept staring at Ginny the whole time not really paying attention. He noticed that she got up and walked into the kitchen, so he followed shortly after.

"Ginny may I have a word," asked Harry.

"You already did," she was walking out when he grabbed her arm and brought her to him. Before she could react he was kissing her. He had her pinned just so, she couldn't move. Finally she heard someone come in. Harry stumbled away from her. She turned to see Lisa standing there, face red, hands balled into fist.

"Draco is looking for you Ginny." When Ginny went to walk out Lisa looked at her, "I don't blame you." she said. Ginny nodded and walked out.

"What were you thinking Harry, you are married, and Ginny is happy with Draco."

"I don't really know, I loved her so much when we were together, and I screwed it all up with my big head. I don't know what I was thinking, I love you Lisa. Just seeing her with Draco it makes my blood boil."

"This is not over Harry James Potter mark my words!" with that she left the kitchen.

While Harry and Lisa were talking, Ginny walked over to Draco. "I think it is time for us to go." said Ginny.

Draco looked up and into her panicked eyes and nodded. "We hate to leave so soon, but my mother wanted us there by lunch. Thank you for having us Mr. & Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny walked over hugged her mother then to her father. While she was hugging him he whispered to her "Are you ok dear?"

"Yes daddy I am fine, Harry on the other hand probably not," she smiled at him and left with Draco.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

When they got to the Manor Draco stopped Ginny from walking to the parlor. "Care to explain the fast exit," he asked.

"Harry," she said looking away. She felt him wrap his arms around her "Kissed me."

"_**WHAT**_!!" yelled Draco.

"Draco, what is with the yelling son?" asked Lucius.

"Potter just kissed me fiancé, I will kill him when I get my hands on him. You didn't accept it I take it." said Draco looking at Ginny.

Ginny just stared at him a tear ran down her cheek, then she turned and walked away.

"You shouldn't have asked that Draco. I think if she had accepted it she wouldn't have told you." said Lucius, turning to go find Ginevra.

"Damn it" said Draco punching the wall. He groaned at the crack that he heard.

"Draco, what have you done," asked his mother.

"Broke my had I believe mother," he replied.

Narcissa took her wand and waved it, it wasn't bad she could fix it with a spell and a pain potion. She called the elf and got what she needed. Once it was healed she asked what happened.

"Potter, he kissed Ginny. I messed up and asked her if she accepted it."

"Will you ever learn son?" asked his mother walking off.

Draco decided nothing would get fixed if he didn't find Ginny.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

He found Ginny sitting in the parlor, at the bay window. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't make a move to remove it her bent to her ear. " I am sorry, love. I was upset about Potter. Please don't be mad at me," he said kissing her cheek.

She just sat there not saying anything, wouldn't even look at him. Finally she spoke, it wasn't anything he was hoping to hear. "They are waiting for us in the main room," she said getting up. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Later Draco," she side stepped him and walked out.

They walked into the main room as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione was sitting on the couch so Ginny walked over to her.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Not well actually my lower back is killing me," she said trying to get comfortable.

"Happen a lot?" asked Ginny.

"No, I asked Narcissa, she said seeing as I only have 7 weeks left, it was going to get more uncomfortable with time."

"If you need anything you let me know ok," said Ginny.

"I will thank you," Hermione said smiling at her.

They all sat around drinking tea or for the men brandy, opening presents, and chatting. When they were done eating Dinner Hermione excused herself for the bathroom. They sat for a while and Ginny got worried. She went to go check on Hermione.

"SEVERUS," yelled Ginny.

"What is it, are you ok," he asked skidding to a stop. "My lord what happened to her/"

"I d-don't k-kn-know," said Ginny crying. "She has a pulse but, a faint one."

"Meet me at St. Mungo's tell the others." with that he was gone.

Ginny came running into the main room. "Severus, Hermione, hospital," she said before apperating away. The Malfoys sat silent for a second then they were gone.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Ginny ran to the counter, "Hermione Snape, where is she please?"

"Name please," the woman asked.

"Ginevra Weasley, the Malfoys are on there way," she was really getting tired of this.

"Maternity ward, you will have to wait in the waiting room for the husband. I will page them and let them know you are on the way." the lady said.

Ginny got to the Maternity ward to find Severus sitting in one of the chairs head on hands. Ginny sat beside him, and put a hand on his back. He instantly leant over wrapped his arms around her, and started to cry. Ginny sat there whispering comforting words. The Malfoys came into the waiting area, and Ginny shook her head at them, they nodded and stepped out. "Severus," she waited and he gave no notion of hearing her. "Severus, you need to tell me what is going on," she said again. She was worried, anything could be wrong with her best friend. He still didn't answer her so she tried a different way. She pulled back from him and said calmly. "Dad you need to tell me what is wrong." She was looking him right in the eye.

"The only way to save her and the baby is emergency C section." he said frowning at her. "Will they be ok?" He had no one else to ask.

"They will be fine, the baby is early but, not to early as not to make it."

"I don't know what I will do without her," said Severus "I don't know what could have happened she has been so careful."

"They will let us know when they come back. You go wash your face and I will go out and get the Malfoys. You have 5 minutes, if you are not back here by me I am hunting you down!" she said.

"Thank you Ginevra," he said trying to smile, but failing.

"It is about time I started paying you back," she said walking out into the hall.

Ginny walked into the hall and explained to the Malfoy's what was happening. Narcissa walked over and hugged Ginny. "Everything will be ok, she is a strong girl."

"I hope so for Severus sake."

After about an hour the doctor came into the waiting room. They all got to there feet and waiting for answers. "They are both doing fine. You have a healthy baby boy. I need to talk to you in private with your wife, when your friends leave . You should be able to see them in a few minutes." he then walked out.

"See Sev she made it, you have a boy." said Ginny.

"I am a lucky man, a daughter, a son, and a beautiful wife."

After a few minutes they all walked back to see Hermione and the baby. Hermione was in and out of sleep, but reassured everyone that she was fine. The baby was small, but would be just fine so far all you could tell was that he had a little black fuzz and was a little peachy.

"What are you going to name the baby, Hermione," asked Narcissa.

"We have decided on Matthew Edward Snape," said Hermione.

"Fitting," said Lucius.

"I will be by to check on your tomorrow, do you need anything?" asked Ginny.

"Can you bring our bags?" asked Severus.

"Of Course," she gave them both hugs and left the hospital.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Ginny's nervous where shot, so she had decided to go home. She was sure that Narcissa and Lucius would understand. She went to her bathroom and made her a nice warm bubble bath, and light some candles. She was relaxing when she head a tapping on her bathroom door.

"Ginny, are you in there," said the voice.

"Yes, you can come in," she said.

"I figured you would be here when you weren't at the Manor. Are you going to be ok," he asked.

"Yes, I will be fine, just a little stress."

"Are you still mad at me?" he said softly.

"You hurt me Draco, I thought you knew me better."

"I do love, I was mad at what I had just found out." he said trying to defend himself.

"That is the only reason I am going to forgive you. Do it again Mr. Malfoy and suffer the consequences. I love you and only you. Do you understand?"

"Completely," he leaned over and kissed her passionately. "May I join you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said smiling mischievously at him.

Draco didn't have to think twice about it.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

_**Author Note: **Going to say first, that I am sorry for any mistakes. I am tired, and didn't have a chance to reread it. I usually write my chapters in one sitting. This one I didn't, it has been a busy weekend. On to better things, **THANK YOU**! To **ALL** of my readers and reviewers. Let me know what you think! _

_Dracoginnylover24 _


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The months flew by for Ginny. Things were great between her and Draco, she was talking to Bill and Charlie regularly. Her mother and Father every now and then. Hermione and baby Matthew were doing great. He was getting bigger and learning everyday. The doctor had told Severus and Hermione there would never be anymore kids. She was to damaged, but she was healthy. As Severus put it as long as Hermione was fine that was ok with him. He already had all the children he needed. As he told Hermione grandchildren would come as soon as her and Draco. Hermione thought it was funny and Ginny would just roll her eyes. Draco and Ginny were the Godparents. Ginny would go and pick him up one day a week and keep him for the day and that night. Draco would conveniently spend the night, that night.

They had everything ready for the wedding. Julie had just went back through everything, to make sure. She was helping Hermione out a lot, which helped. She was getting married in two days. She couldn't wait, she was so excited. They had no idea were they were going on there Honeymoon. Lucius was taking care of that, the thought of it was unnerving for Ginny.

Ginny was currently sitting in her living room getting everything packed up. Draco told her that they were going to live at his house while they were finding there own. Ginny had agreed, she liked his flat.

"Ginny are you taking everything to his place?" asked Julie from the other side of the room.

"Everything in here, but the furniture. You can take anything left over." said Ginny.

"Good Michael wants something new for our house. He will have to settle," she said smiling at Ginny. Shocked you, told you they were meant for each other. The night that she had told them she was a witch, they started talking more. They had been dating ever since and decided to live together before getting married.

"He probably wont know the difference," said Ginny.

"What about your bed? I love your bed, it is so pretty."

"I am keeping that, Draco likes it better then his," Ginny said smiling at Julie.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." she said shrugging.

They finished packing, and Ginny called Draco to let him know.

"Just bring your bags over, and I will send someone, while we are on our honeymoon."

"Alright I will be over shortly," she said hanging up the phone.

She turned to Julie "I will come pick you up tomorrow night. We are going to spend the night at the Manor."

Julie nodded gave her a hug and left. Ginny went over grabbed her bags and left her apartment for the last time.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Ginny woke up early, the morning of her wedding. She went down to the dinning room to see Lucius sitting at the table.

"Good Morning Ginevra," said Lucius standing to help her in her chair.

"Good Morning Lucius, have you talked to Draco this morning?" asked Ginny

"Yes, he will be here at 3:00 this afternoon. He asked about you, I told him that you ere fine the last time I saw you. Are you fine?"

"I am rather hungry other then that just fine," said Ginny waiting on her breakfast.

"Well, you have 6 hours to get yourself and you girls ready. I have to go make sure the guys are holding themselves together. I will see you later," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

When Ginny got done with her breakfast she went and soaked in the tub. After her bath she went to make sure all the girls were up. She found Narcissa giving the girls directions. "Ginevra, you are up, have you ate?"

"Yes Narcissa, I ate breakfast, and took a bath."

"Very good dear. We will get started on your shortly."

Ginny went to her room and was sitting in the bay window looking out. She could see things getting set up, so far it all looked wonderful. She couldn't wait tell it was all over. She had waited a long time for this day. There was a knock on the door, "Who is it," she asked.

"It is your mother dear may I come in?" asked Molly

"Yes you may," said Ginny

"You haven't started getting ready dear," said Molly shocked.

"I will get ready soon, I have plenty of time. Is dad here already to?"

"Yes he is downstairs talking to Draco and Lucius," said Molly.

"Can you go ask Hermione and Narcissa to help me," asked Ginny.

"If that is what you want dear," she said walking out.

"Thank you."

Julie and Narcissa helped her and an hour later Ginny was ready to go. She was sitting in her room when a knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Severus stuck his head in, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I will ever be," she smiled grabbing her bouquet off the side table.

"I am so proud of you Ginevra, Draco is a lucky man. You look exquisite today." he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you for everything Severus, now shall we get going?" she said excepting his arm.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Severus walked Ginny down the isle and to her fiancé. "Who is giving this woman to this man"

"I am," said Severus putting Ginny's hand in Draco's.

Draco smiled at Ginny. "You remembered," he whispered to her.

She smiled at him and nodded. Her bouquet was the same kind of flowers he had first given her. The wedding went on and she was shocked when they were bonded. Draco smiled at her, "My gift to you." She would now be with him forever, if he ever betrayed her she would know instantly. Everything would be hers in this case. Once the wedding was over she went and got changed for the reception. Draco meet her in the entrance to the ballroom. He turn to her before entering, she was beautiful. He almost didn't want to let her enter. "Are you upset about the bonding?"

"No I thought it was wonderful, you didn't have to do that." said Ginny kissing him.

"Yes I did, just for you," with that he took he in to the ballroom.

Everyone was applauding, Draco did a mock bow, she just laughed at his antics. She looked over the crowd and found her father he didn't look to happy. She figured he would get over it. They sat down, Blaise made his speech for Draco, and Hermione made hers for Ginny. They ate and the dancing begun. They danced for what seemed like hours for Ginny. Bill had congratulated her, Charlie had told her she was a lucky and beautiful woman, Percy had danced one dance and then went on his way saying very little. It was time for her dad to get a dance, he walked over to her and started dancing with her.

"Did you enjoy the wedding dad?" said Ginny.

"It was lovely," he answered shortly.

"Is everything ok," she asked.

"Severus," was all he said.

"He was there when none of my family wasn't. He has been like a father to me. You promised no to mess up this day dad." said Ginny.

"I still can't believe that you picked that man over your own father. After everything you know about him. Maybe you have turned just as dark as _them_," he hissed.

"You know that none of THEM are evil dad. Severus did a lot of good for our side. If you can't deal with it then _leave_." she said to him. By this time all the dancing had stopped and everyone was listening.

"I think that would be for the best." said Arthur. He walked over to his wife and they both walked out.

Ginny turned to the tables her brothers were sitting at "Do you guys feel the same way," she asked them calmly.

They all shock there heads no, so she nodded and walked over to Draco.

"I am so sorry," said Draco.

"It was a long time coming," said Ginny. "Will you dance with me?"

"It would be an honor," said Draco taking her hand.

_**DGDGDGDGDGDG**_

Draco and Ginny left the reception with the portkey that Lucius had set up for them. They spent there honeymoon in a Villa in Italy. It was so wonderful. After the week they were getting ready to take a portkey to Draco's flat.

"Here I want you to put this on," he said coming up behind her and blind folding her.

"Why I know what your flat looks like," said Ginny.

"I have a surprise for you," was all he said. He grabbed her and they port keyed out.

When they landed Draco took her bag and the one he had and set them down. He walked up to her and took the blindfold off. Ginny was so shocked at what she saw before her she almost fainted.

"Where are we," asked Ginny.

"My last wedding present for you. Do you recognize this place?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Isn't this your land?" asked Ginny.

"No it is your land Ginevra, this is your home," he said smiling at her.

"Oh Draco, this is the house, you asked if I could build one, what it would look like?"

"Yes my love and it is our home, if you want to live here." said Draco.

"Of course I want to live here. Can we have a look?" asked Ginny.

"Sure lets go," he said picking her up.

"I can walk you know," she said smiling at him.

"I know I have to carry you over the threshold though right," he said smirking at her.

When they got in the house Ginny noticed that her things were already there. "Draco my things are already here," she said looking at him.

"I was pretty sure you would want to live in your dream home."

He watched her walk over to the huge windows and look out. He could tell that she was in deep thought. He walked over to her. "I wish I could just fix your family," he said kissing her neck.

"I don't need anything fixed Draco, this is my life now," she turned and kissed him.

Yes this is her life now and she wouldn't change a thing about it!

_**Author note: **This is it the last chapter! Thank everything for reading you guys are great! I have an idea for another story but, it isn't in the works yet. Again no beta for this chapter either. I hope it isn't to bad. I have links for the bouquet and the reception dress if you want to see it. TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


End file.
